Frenzy
by Crys8853
Summary: After being kidnapped and drugged Ranger, Stephanie and Tank will have to do what they have to do, to survive and keep each other safe. WARNING: Very adult situations, involving some major smut. READ warning inside before reading. THIS MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE. Read with caution. BABE/TART HEA. Was a one shot now a full length story. UPDATED.
1. Frenzy

**A/N: I know that I have MIA for the last couple of months but my real life has been busy, but I have been writing. Here is a one shot that came to mind. I hope you enjoy.**

 ** _WARNING: This is a very adult story with major smut, if that offends you, then I suggest that you do not read the story it is throughout from beginning to end. M/M pairing as well as M/M/F pairing, If I missed anything, I am sorry, but to be fair I did place the warning._**

RPOV

I feel the head of my dick push into the ass of my Babe, she screams out in pleasure. I pump a few times. I look down at my Babe and she is riding Tank for all her worth. They are kissing deeply. The desire stirs in deep within me. I start frantically thrusting hard inside of my Babe and she moans and then fly off over the edge taking me and Tank with her. I pull myself from her. Tank does the same. No sooner than my ability to regain breathing properly, I am again hard as fucking steel again. I pull my Babe to me and slide into her, she is so fucking tight even after having just fucked Tank. I am frantic, animalistic like, I cannot control what my body is doing. Tank grabs me around my waist to ease me back from hurting the only woman that I truly love. I look into her eyes, I see that her pupils are dilated and that she seems dazed. I give Tank a look and I know that he is feeling the effects similar to mine. He is stroking his cock but I can tell by his face that he is not finding the release his body is demanding.

"Tank just do it, Man. Until whatever this is, is out of our system, we have no control." He nods and slips behind me. He rubs his dick against the juices that are spilling out of Steph. Then he gently pushes his cock into my ass. I scream out in pain and pleasure. He starts thrusting which propels me forward into my Babe, she moans and starts thrusting against me. The friction between us is delicious, I thrust forward my body demanding release. I feel Tank tense behind me, then I feel my Babe tense below me, I know that they are both so close. I pound into Babe a few more times. She screams out in release and then I follow her over, Tank roars as he finds his release.

The next thing that I know is that I am waking to my Babe curled up in my body and it is daylight outside. We are in a different room now. Tank is curled in the bed behind me. I feel Steph stir next to me. I look down into her blue eyes, which are open, and she is staring up at me I can see that her pupils have returned to normal.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Babe."

"Where are we?" She says as she looks around the room.

"I don't know. What is the last thing that you remember?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Not much," She closes her eyes. "I think I remember having sex with you and" Her eyes widen at the memory. "Oh my God, Tank. The last clear memory I have is we were leaving the bar to head home. Tank was behind us." That was the last clear thing I remember except I remember a buzz and a shock go through my body before it went dark.

"Will the two of you please keep it down?" The voice scares Babe and she pulls me closer. Tank pops his head up. "Little Girl do you know how loud you are?" She giggles. Then she looks down at her bare body.

"Uh, Ranger, why are we both naked?"

"I do not know Babe, but we will find out." I said and kissed her temple. She snuggled closer to my body. Just as I started to relax, the door to the room opened and in walked the most terrifying site. A lanky, tall man, his hair is slicked back and looks greasy. He reminds me of Steph's cousin or the local mobster. It was in the way that he carried himself. He glides across the room towards the bed.

"Did my little bunnies get all rested up?" he smirks at us. I pull Babe behind my body, between Tank and I. "I am glad that you have developed a protective nature of your woman, this will be good for the next step. Now let's see if the big guy over here, has the same tendency towards the woman." Tank instinctively pulls Steph into his arms. She is scared, I can feel her trembling body. He takes a step towards the bed and I am up and ready to kill. A frown crosses his face and he takes his finger wiggles it back and forth in front of him saying.

"Tsk, tsk. I will not hurt you, but it is time for your next dose. I do not want to have to knock you out over this." He pulls a syringe out of his pocket, "I only need to give the big guy over there the shot this time. Last night you three put on some kind of show." He smirks and a very sick smile graces his face. "I have never seen the drug to cause the frantic measure in which the three of you fucked each other with. You were quite passionate towards the woman here. Now Big Guy are you going to fight me or can I give you this…." His head points towards the syringe in his hand. "I will warn you that if you fight me, I will take the woman away from you and she may not be returned, in the same manner in which she leaves." The warning was there. I did not want to get separated from Steph, but I could not let whatever drug was in that syringe enter Tank's system either. I looked at Tank and he nodded towards me, giving me a knowing look that we needed to protect Steph at all cost. Tank gave the man his permission with a nod of his head. The man then plunged the syringe into Tank's arm and then left the room. I climbed back into the bed that Steph and Tank were cuddling on.

A few moments later, Tank bolted straight up.

"What's wrong Tank?" He shook his head and then looked down at his cock that was hard as steel and staring him straight back in the eyes.

"Ranger, how did we get here?" He asks shaking his head.

"I don't know." Tank started to stroke his cock. I could tell that he was becoming frantic.

"Fuck, I need to cum. Ric man, I have too." Tank says with a pain in his voice. I nodded knowing that this was the drug.

"Little Girl, Baby, I need you to be inside you." My Babe looked up, her blue eyes showed her tiredness. She looks at me, unsure of what was going on.

"What?" She asks.

"Babe, He needs relief." She looked over at Tank and watch him as he stroked his cock hard and fast and frantic. She gasped at what he was doing. She bit into her bottom lip, she felt the dilemma as much as I did.

"Fuck, Bomber please, I need to cum, this is not helping." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to straddle him. "Steph, I will not hurt you, but in order to protect you and keep you with us. I had to take this drug." She nodded. His hand went between her legs, a spark of jealousy went through me as I watch her ride his fingers. He was sucking on her tits. I was getting hard watching them. She moaned and then screamed out in orgasm. As soon as her orgasm was at its peak Tank plunged balls deep into her in one stroke.

"AHHHHH" She screamed pain and pleasure. He stilled allowing her to adjust to his size. When he started to move, I could see that he was losing control. I was behind her in a moment. Looking into Tank's eyes. He was pounding her, he was frantic for release. He shot a load deep inside her. He calmed. I pulled her off of him.

"Why are they doing this?" she cried into my shoulder, I held her stroking her back, helping her calm down. Tank began to stir again. He was hard as a rock again.

"Let me take this round." She nodded. I grabbed his hard cock, I went to place him in my mouth but she leaned down and took him in her mouth. I leaned down and lick his balls and sucked them into my mouth. She was letting him fuck her mouth. He was calmer this time but not by much, when he slipped out of her mouth, I took him in my mouth. He was fucking my mouth, he was getting closer to release. My Babe suck and licked his balls and on the bottom of his shaft as it slide in and out of my mouth. He shot his load down my throat. "Fuck, Tank."

Tank was panting.

"You and Tank do this a lot?" My Babe asked with laughter in her eyes.

"No, but we have a few times. Babe, on missions sometimes, we, ah, would need a release and we could only take so much jerking off. Sometimes you need to feel someone else's touch." She nodded. I looked at her, trying to find the judgement that often came after a woman found out that we had been intimate on a semi normal basis, but I could not find it. Tank was coming around again. She straddled him and he flipped her. He was inside of her and fucking her before I could even stop him. He drove her to four orgasms before he came again. Once he came down from his high, he was pounding her again. She screamed out in pleasure and started bucking him with all her might. A few minutes later she shot off into an orgasm that lasted at least five solid minutes and the passed out. Tank came. He pulled out of her and then look at me like I was lunch. I pulled him into a bruising kiss and then leaned over my Babe. Tank slipped inside of me and he roared with pleasure. I almost blacked out. He was pounding hard into my hole, god did it start to feel really good. My cock sprung to life and demanded attention. I started stroking my cock with one hand and holding me up with the other. Tank reached around started to stroke me in earnest. I felt him cum, but he never let up on his pounding, I can't believe that he has any strength in him left. We have been at this for the last four hours. He becomes frantic again and about this time Steph wakes up. Her blue eyes are clear and she is glowing. She can feel my cock poking in her entrance as Tank pounds me.

"Does that feel good Ranger?" She asks in a moan.

"Yes," I grit out.

"Do you like it when Tank pounds you from behind?" I nod, I am too close to cumming to answer. She sees my need and pulls me closer to her body which allows me to slip inside her. Tank is still thrusting deep inside of me. I move to his beat and I feel the beginnings of her orgasm. A few minutes later she fly off the edge taking me with her. Tank reaches around and starts rubbing her clit and then she cums again. With his other hand he is pulling on my balls. God I need to cum again, I start pounding into her again. As I find my release, so does Tank finally, and he pulls out of me. Laying down on the mattress, and he is asleep. I exhale.

"Babe, are you okay?" I pull myself from her warmth. I whimper at the loss of her warmth and she groans.

"Yeah, I am a little sore but I think I will live." I nod. I climb off the bed and walk to a door in the room. I find that it leads to a bathroom. "Babe, why don't we clean up?" She nods and climbs out of the bed and come towards me. Her legs are weak and she is having trouble walking. We take a quick shower and rejoin Tank in the room.

TPOV

Fuck, I am tired, I feel like I have run a fucking marathon. My dick is sore and I swear that remember watching Bomber suck my cock dry before Ric did. We have not done this type of stuff in couple of years. Really, since he met Steph. I can hear a shower running in the background. I open my eyes to see that I am alone in the room but in the same room that we were in earlier. The mirror on the wall looks more like a two way glass than an actually mirror, so these fuckers get off on watching. I shake my head and lay back down. Fuck I am tired. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

I awake a while later to the smell of food. "I don't trust them, Ranger they could poison the food." Bomber says.

"Why would they poison us, if they are watching us fuck like bunnies?" Both of them turn to look at me.

"Welcome back man" Ranger says. Bomber just smiles.

"Did I hurt you Bomber?" She shakes her head no. I am scared that I hurt her, I have never been with someone so small. "Did I hurt you Ric?"

"Not really, but I needed to keep you from hurting her." He points his head towards Bomber.

"It has been to long since we have been together like that." He nods.

"So do you really think that they are not going to poison the food?" I nod. She grabs a strawberry and bites into it. She moans as the flavor hits her tongue. Ric is looking at the food, he grabs and slice of pineapple and she opens her mouth to him. I sit up a lean against the head board. I watch their friendly banter and them feeding each other back and forth. My stomach growls and the notion of food. I climb out of bed. I am still naked but so are Bomber and Ric. I wrap my arms around Bomber and grab a shrimp and toss it in my mouth. She leaned back in my arms. I watched as Ric slammed down his blank face. She placed a hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her hand.

"Ranger, we have to stick together. This is scary and I am terrified that something will happen, and I need both of you survive this." He nodded to her. I could see the tension in his eyes he was fighting with himself, but she was right. We sat a nibbled on the food that had been sat out. We were just relaxing when there was a knock on the door and the same man from earlier returned. He had his hands up showing that he meant no harm.

"How was your afternoon my little bunnies?" he said with a sadistic smile. "I hope that you enjoyed yourself." He said looking directly at me. He laughed. "Now, I am hoping that you both remember my threat this afternoon, it still stands." He said this as he pull syringe out of his coat pocket. "This time it is the little lady's turn." He walked towards Steph. She tensed and pulled her body into Ric's body further. He tensed and wrapped his arms around her body. He whispered in her ears. I could not hear what he is saying.

RPOV

That bastard was back and now they wanted to inject my Babe with something. She leans into my body closer. I wrapped my arms around her body. I lowered my mouth to her ear. "Babe they are giving you the same thing they gave Tank earlier, what they gave us last night. Your safe, Babe, Tank and I will keep you safe, we will take care of you." She nodded and then calmed down. Then that bastard stuck her with that syringe. She stayed in my arms I could feel her tears against my chest. I kiss her temple.

After a couple of minutes she started rubbing her thighs together and she angled her face into my neck, and started kissing me and licking my pulse, she moved to straddle me.

"Ric. Baby, I need you." She moaned. I love the sound of my given name on her lips. I slip my fingers down her arms and across her waist then down her stomach and onto her mound. I slipped my fingers into her folds. She was so wet. She moaned at my touch, fuck I know this is that drug that they gave her but damn was I hard. I slip one finger into wet pussy and start pumping. She leans up and starts kissing me. I stand up and move us from the chair that we are in to the bed. I lay her down and look over naked body, 'so beautiful' I think to myself. I can see Tank out of the corner of my eye. He is sitting back in his chair and looks to be enjoying, what he is seeing. I kneel in front of my Babe and spread her legs wide. I lean forward and kiss her let my weight settle on her body. I invade her mouth with my tongue she eagerly kisses me back, I can tell that the drug is working because some of the passion that she normal shows when we've made love in the past was not there, right now she is meeting the need of the drug going through her system.

"Ric, please stop trying to be sweet and just fuck me, I need you inside of me now." She begs, who I am to deny her. I kiss my way down her neck and then spend a few seconds sucking on her hard pink nipples. Before I finish my journey to nirvana. I can smell her arousal on her. I lick her outer lips and then tongue my way inside finding her clit, I roll the bud of nerves around on my tongue, she bucks and then cums, almost shooting off the bed. I hold her hips down. I start licking her pussy like a dying man trying to savor every sweet ounce of juice coming from her body. Just as she starts to come down, her body is demanding more.

"Ric, more I need more." I ease my way up her body and poise my cock at her entrance. She bucks up and I slip into her in one thrust. She keeps pushing against me until I am balls deep. I moan at the sensation. She starts moving in a rhythm that her body is demanding for her. I move to help her with the need of her body and the drug coursing through it. "Harder, Harder" She screamed. I pound harder into her. At this point she is frantic for release, I reach between our bodies and pinch her clit. She screams and orgasms, squeezing the life out of my cock. She barely comes down from her orgasm and she is back on the edge. We went at it like this for another hour before, I lost control and brought her to her sixth orgasm since I had been inside her and she was not slowing down. Shit, I shot my load deep into her womb. She was still frantic with need. I pulled out of her and signaled to Tank that he needed to take over. I collapse on the bed, as he makes his way over to the bed.

SPOV

I do not know what the fucking prick gave me, but now I am in a constant state of need. I can't find the release that my body desires, no matter how many times I cum. As Ric pulls from my body. I can't help but whimper, but we have been at it a while. He nods to Tank, has been sitting in the corner watching us for the however long. He is hard and his eyes are full of desire. He does not even try foreplay, he knows the need that my body is in right now. He simply just slides his massive cock inside of me and starts pumping in and out. He know that I do not want gentle that I do not want slowly. I want no, I need hard and fast and as quickly as possible. He pumps in and out hard you can hear the slapping of our bodied together as he is fucking me. I erupt into and orgasm. He never slows, he keeps going knowing that his turn is far from over. Tank flips us so that he is on the bottom letting me control the pace. I start riding him like he is a stallion at the Kentucky Derby. I cum and then a few seconds later, I roll into another one. I am not even through the second one when another one forces its way through my body. As I calm down after the fifth one that rolled through my body, Tank roars out in release. I slip Tank from my sated pussy, knowing that it will only be for a short time and roll over on the bed. I lean in and give Tank a kiss on the lips. I curl up into Ric's body he wraps his arms around my body. I am only there a short time before that man from before is back and is giving Ranger a shot. The drug is still going through my system still.

"How long were we going at it?" I ask.

"Only two hours," Tank says.

"The drug took, six hours with Tank. I think they want a better show." Ric says. We lay there together for few minutes. My body is starting to hum. Ric pulls me under him and he slams into my pussy with a hard and powerful thrust. I can see in his eyes that the drug has taken effect. His pupils are dilated and he almost animalistic at the moment. I am in frenzy with need and right now I need to find release again. Ric starts to pound into my body. He is frantic with need right now and I need him and myself to find that release. He brings me to orgasm, but he does not slow, I enjoy the high and within minutes he has brought me back to that release again. I feel him cum on my third orgasm, but he does not even slow down. I feel Tank stiffen beside me. Then I feel a prick in my arm again.

"She already has enough in her system." Tank growls. Ranger at this moment is so involved in his carnal need that he has no idea, that I have been injected again. I can feel the drug start to take effect in my system again after a few minutes. I turn my head to Tank. He nods. I know that he is watching for signs that my body is in overdose. I scream out in pleasure as Ranger brings me to the next orgasm. I feel the frenzy in his movements is still very strong, but as the drug takes over my system, I can only match what his body is needing.

TPOV

Fuck, I can't believe that Little Girl was given a second dose. I almost did not survive the dose that I had this afternoon, but fuck, I just spent the last hour inside of her and she had five orgasms in a row before her body would calm. Then that fucker came in and gave Ric and dose. Then not even 30 minutes later he was back giving her another dose. I am on alert watching her body for over dose signs as well as for fatigue. I can't see any, Ric, just like he did me this afternoon. I am sitting watching the two of them fuck like rabbits and they have not come up for air yet, Bomber screams out in release just before Ric does the same. He pace does not even slow, he only kisses her and then begins the banging his cock into her even harder. I started counting his orgasms. He was up to eight and not showing signs of slowing. She was up to 15 in this one sessions alone and her frenzy was still going strong.

An hour later, I am still watching these two, Ric is slowing his frenzy state is weaning, poor Bomber is still going strong.

"Fuuuuuucccccck, Ric screams out as he unloads inside of her for what is like the 40th time in the last hour. She screams his name. I can see her calm. The drug is still strong in her system but the frenzy is out.

"Tank, man, I need more." Ric slides behind me as I cover Bomber with my body. He pushes his cock into my ass and starts pumping. Oh, god I think to myself. He has not been inside of me since that time in India. He reaches around and starts pumping my cock with his hand. I moan. Steph has come down finally off her high.

"Tank, Baby, can you lick my pussy, I need to come more. " Fuck, I lean down start lapping up all of the juices that are leaking from her fantastic pussy. I suck her clit into my mouth and gently nibble on her clit. She flies off the edge. Ranger is still fucking me hard and fast from behind but I feel him start to tense. He is close. So I grab his balls and pull gently this movement sends him over the edge. He collapses on my back. I continue to eat out Bomber as she is still coming down from her high. Ranger seems to be past most of the drug in his system. I look at the high windows in the room and see that the sun is coming up. I pull three more orgasms from Bomber before the drugs leaves her system as well. Ranger need a blow job and hand job, before the drug was out of his system. I knew that they were both going to be sore when they awoke. I curled Bomber up in my arms, while Ric curled up behind her and I drifted off.

RPOV

Fuck my dick hurts. That drug is a trip. I have never cum so much or gone for that long in my entire life. I understood now what Tank was talking about. I lifted my head to find that I was curled up behind my Babe, and that she was curled into Tank, he was the only one last night that did not receive the drug. I hope that he kept me from hurting my Babe. My attention was drawn to the corner of the room, where that bastard that was holding us here, where ever that may be was, was sitting. When he saw that I was awake, he started clapping. This woke up Tank and Babe.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Tank growled out.

"We have one more situation that we would like for you to try out bunnies. Then we are releasing you." He said. I pulled Babe towards me. The man pulled out two syringes. "Right now I need you all to clean up and bathe, then I will take you to a new room where, boys, I will be giving you these shots and then you can have some fun." Fuck. He turned and left the room. I went into the bathroom and ran a bath in the large tub. I knew that Babe would be sore, fuck she would be really sore if I am this sore. Tank came in a few minutes later.

"Ric, they gave her a second dose last night after yours had time to take effect." He rubbed his hands over his head. "Ric you fucked her for 3 three solid hours last night. You had at least 50 orgasms in that time, Ric, I have never seen you like that. After that you rode me like a stallion. I still had to give two blow jobs and hand job before you calmed and passed out. Bomber is going to be sore and they are expecting us to perform later." Fuck, they gave her a second dose the rage in me was strong.

"I know. I want to make sure we soak in this tub and relax muscles before any more happens. Tank what happens when we leave here?" I ask, shaking my head.

"I don't know man." I head back into the bed room and pick up, Steph, I carry her back to the tub and hand her to Tank who takes her and then I settle into the tub and Tank hands Steph across the tub to me. We all sit in the water, when the water cooled, we warmed it again. After the third time that we warmed the water, did I start to feel my muscles relax? Babe woke as they were bringing in food for us to eat. Babe cuddled into my chest as she ate. She was quiet.

"Babe?"

"Are they really going to let us go, or is this really going to be what we live like forever?"

"I do not know little one." I kiss her temple. Tanks starts rubbing her feet. She moans in delight at the pressure.

At sunset the man returned with two larger men at his side. He asked if we were ready, I grabbed Babe's hand she grabbed Tank's. We were brought back to the room, where I first woke up in. As we were led in I whispered to Babe that Tank and I were getting the injection, I also told her that we would need to really have all available options open to us. She nodded. She told me that she understood and knew that she was safe with Tank and I. When we entered the room, we were asked to settle ourselves on the bed. We were asked if we had rules.

"No one else is to joins us. They may watch but that is all. We do not share." He nodded and then pulled out the syringes to us. This time though there were three. "You said that only us 'boys' would have the injections." I said turning his words back on him with a snide tone in my remark.

"And you will, this last one is a different drug than what you all have been trying. I wanted to see what your little girl here could do with this magic in her system. My threat stays the same and you all are almost out of here." He crooned.

"I'll take it." Steph's voice came from the bed behind me. "If it will get us out of here and away from you then I will take it." She said staring directly into his eyes giving him a glare that could kill. He nodded. He gave her the dose he had for her. Then he gave me mine. Followed by Tank's.

Within minutes, Steph was screaming in orgasm and Tank nor I, had touched her yet.

"Baby, I need you." I was on her in seconds. Kissing her. Tank started sucking on her tits and she screamed into a second orgasm. I was hard as a fucking rock and could feel the frenzy coming. I looked into Tanks eyes and could see the frenzy in him coming as well. I slipped my hard as nails cock to the hilt inside of my Babe and start fucking her senseless. She would orgasm on a single touch, she was getting higher and higher the more I pounded into her. Shit the fog was taking over. I shot my load deep into her. The crowd around us cheered. Tank pushed his cock into my ass and was pile driving my ass into Steph.

Vinnie's POV

I have heard of this club many times, but had never been given access until now, they were trying out new talent and want a broader customer base. I had wondered around for the last hour watching several shows in the different rooms. The last room, which was the largest, had quite a crowd, so I wondered in and grabbed a table near the bed in the center of the room. No one was here yet, from the mummers in the crowd, I could tell that they were excited about this next show. So I ordered a drink and settled down.

When the door open on the far side of the room a man entered and turned to look back at the doorway. After a couple of seconds a man walks into the room, he is tall and well-built but the darkness of the room it is hard to tell what he really looks like. Following him is a woman, she is at least 5'7" and she has a head full of curls. Behind her is a much taller man and his is black as night. The trio is asked to get comfortable on the bed. The trio, I notice for the first time is completely nude. As they make their way to the bed. A spot light shines on the bed when the trio steps into the light, I get a real good look at them and it is none other than Tank, Ranger and my cousin, Steph, Shit. The man ask if there are any rules. Ranger speaks that it is a watch only and that they do not share. The man then pulls out three syringes, I could not hear what Ranger said, but Steph, said that she would do whatever they were asking of her if it got them out of there. The man walked over to Steph and pricked her shoulder with the syringe and then moves on to Ranger and then finally Tank.

The crowd hushed, as if they knew something was about to happen. I was on the edge of my seat waiting. All of a sudden Steph screamed out in orgasm and no one had touched her yet. Then she scream 'Baby I need you now.' Ranger was right there to her looking at her concerned. He glanced up at Tank they shared a look, like they were carrying on a private conversation. Tank nodded. Ranger then started kisses Steph senseless. Tank lowered his head and started sucking on her tits and fuck did she have nice tits. I could also not believe how hard I was watching the scene before me. After Steph orgasmed for the second time. Ranger slammed his cock into her wet and welcoming pussy. He was merciless with her. She screamed in orgasm again and again. Then I watched as Tank came behind Ranger, using the juices from my cousin's pussy he lubed himself up and then push that monster cock into Ranger's ass. I called over the waitress and asked to suck me dry and she kneeled in front of me and started sucking me off. Tank was really pounding into Ranger, which was sending Ranger deeper into Steph. The three of them moved like this has happened before. Steph screamed in orgasm sending Ranger off into one of his own. The crowd clapped. I could feel my own release coming. Ranger never slowed down during his release. The three of them looked as if they were in a frenzy for release and that they could never get enough of what their bodies desired.

Four hours later, I had cum more than I ever knew that I could. I am also pretty sure that I have never seen two people go at it like this and not take a break between cumming. The only break in the show was when Tank pulled Ranger out of Steph mid cum and slide into her then rolled her over pumping frantically. Ranger took that opportunity to slide into Steph ass. God I came just at the image of them fucking her like that. She screamed out "god I have never been this fucking full.' Both men at that point shot a load into her. This did not slow them down. After another hour of this Ranger pulled out and started licking Steph and Tank while they were still joined. I think I counted that both men were in their 30th orgasm and she was surely double that easily. The position change was immediate all of the sudden. Steph started sucking Ranger's cock. Ranger suck eagerly on Tank's and Tank was eating Steph out. Fuck that was hot. The frenzy in their system seems to be waning. All three of the orgasmed together. The next movement had Tank and Steph in a 69 position while Ranger pounded away on Tank's ass. When another hour passed, the show ended all three lay sated on the bed. The man woke Ranger and Tank. Ranger gently picked up Steph and carried her off after the man. I zipped my pants and headed to the door, I could not wait for their next show.

RPOV

I came awake with a start and found Babe wrapped in my arms, we were in the back seat of a suv and Tank was crashed out in the front passenger. I looked around, we were in the middle of what looked to be Pine Barrens. My house is not far from here. I woke Tank. He looked around. We were all wearing the clothes that we were wearing the night at the club. Tank got out and walked in to the woods a few steps and then I could see that he was taking a piss. I thought it was not a bad idea. So I joined him.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"I am not sure, but we need to talk to Steph and find out how she is feeling? He nods.

Once we were back in the vehicle, we headed towards my house, Babe would call it the Bat cave, but it was just a house that I have a place for me to unwind and relax, sometimes hide from the world. On the way there I called Bobby and asked him and Santos to meet us at the house. I watched the gate closed behind us and we had come to stop, I gathered Babe in my arms and took her into the house. I laid Babe down in the bed in my room. I pulled off her dress and slide on one of shirts from the closet. I then stripped off my clothes and joined her. Tank came in a few minutes later and climbed in next to my Babe who was currently wrapped around my body. I could still feel the drugs in my system. I knew that she could. It was only seconds later that sleep claimed my tired body.

I was pulled from sleep my Bobby shaking my shoulder. I glared at him.

"Lester if you want to keep your favorite toy, I suggest that you leave me alone" Babe said her eyes closed. She looked up at me. "Since Lester is bugging me. I take it that they let us go."

"Yeah, Babe it does seem that way." I answered.

"Bobby can you help me to the bathroom, I do not think that I could possible walk right now." She asked. Bobby went into medic mode.

"Bombshell what do you mean you can't walk?" He asked.

"Bobby, let me pee then, we will tell you what is going on?" He nodded and lifted her taking her to the bathroom. A few minutes later he brought her back and then settled her between Tank and me. Babe whispered in my ears "Are you sore at all?" I nodded and then said.

"Yeah, Babe, I am, we were going at it like that for six hours straight last night, no breaks, makes you sore. Tank is probably feeling too." She nodded.

"Yeah, Baby, I'm feeling it, it fucking hurts. Did you have to be so rough?" Tanks asks looking at me.

"Yeah, cause you were" I quip back.

"What the fuck are you all talking about?" Bobby yelled. I went on to tell Bobby and Les that the three of us had been kidnapped and drugged and for the last two days, we had been forced to fuck like bunnies because we were injected with an unknown drug. Bobby nodded and started pulling vials out of his bags stating that because of all the different sexual acts that we had performed with each other and that we did not wash between acts that we would all need to take a round of antibiotics. He also drew blood to run panels on to see what drugs were in our system and to check for infections that we may have shared. We explained that we were never with anyone else and that we were going to need some time to adjust back to life after this. Bobby and Les agreed and headed to the door. Bobby said he would call when he got the results.

"Bobby" Steph said. "Run a pregnancy test on mine. We didn't use protection and I could not take my pill." He nodded and they left.

"Baby" Tank said, "Are you okay?" She nodded but she had tears rolling down her face. I knew what she was feeling, she felt violated.

TPOV

After the knuckle heads left Bomber settled back in and went back to sleep. Ric and I were leaning back against the headboard. I scooted back down into the bed, pulled Steph into my arms and went back to sleep.

When I drifted back awake it was morning, we had slept all day and night. Ric must have gotten up for a run, because he was not in bed. I made my way down to the gym. He was there working out on the bench. He was finishing up the last of his routine.

"Hey Man, what time did you wake up?" I ask.

"About an hour ago, I needed to move." He said. I nodded and climbed onto the treadmill and started my morning run. A few minutes later he joined me. I was lost in thought about everything that had happened over the last 72 hours. The drugs were a complete trip, but I was also sad. I am not sure where that feeling has come from but now that we are safe and back home, I do not know where to go from here. Ric and I have known each other for years and we have never shared a woman, hell we haven't really been together the few times that we have, had only been to have a physical release, when a hand was not working anymore. I never really thought that I had emotional connection to him in that way, but I think that if I really thought on it I do, maybe that is what drives the closeness of our friendship, at least for now. Fuck. I look down at the treadmill and see that I have already done my seven miles, I hop off and head up to take a shower. I really need to push these unproductive thoughts from my mind.

SPOV

When I open my eyes, I don't recognize where I am and I am alone. I look down and see that I am wearing a Rangeman T-shirt, I relax at that knowing that I am safe. I also find that for the first time in several days I am alone. I have not been alone since before the club. I get up and find the bathroom, once I have taken care of nature. I slip into the shower and let the feel of the water wash away the events that have taken place. I had sex with two men repeatedly for several days and for many, many hours. The men that I was with do not bother me. I know that they would never hurt me, but many of the things that had been done while we were in the act are outside of my normal comfort zone. Ranger or Ric, as I had taken to calling him over the last couple of days, was normal for him he protected me, even from Tank when needed. The part that really shocked me was how Tank had taken the same role. Yesterday, had been no different Tank could sense the mood change, after Bobby and Les left. I felt like I had been violated. I really wanted to know why we were taken and why this was done to us. More than that I really wanted what we had been doing to continue now that we were back, I am not sure how I can ask for such a thing.

RPOV

I woke and immediately needed to move, the sleep, I had, had was replenishing, but I needed to make sure that I got moving again. I am still sore from the last couple of days. I am ready to get back to my life. I dressed and made my way down to the gym, I have in the house. I start my work out, as I was doing my reps, my mind normally wandered to what was going on at Rangeman, or what client that I a meeting with, sometimes I would think about Stephanie but today I could not shake the memories of the last couple of days and what had happen, I was angry, that we had gotten taken, even more so that we were drugged, repeatedly, I wanted to find the bastard and kill him for what he has done, but even with all of that, all I could think of was what the three of has shared. Even with the drugs in our system, we were all conscious that we needed to be careful and that we needed to keep each other safe. Tank shocked me the most by being as protective of Babe as I was. Tank and I have a close friendship one like I have had with no one else, till Steph came into my life. We have been through hell and back and still managed to like each other at the end of it. Some of that was due to some of the guidelines that we created during our first mission. The mission that we both were on in India was one that nearly taken our lives. Nine months of hell, I was strung up, from the stress. I needed release, for a whole day in the jungle, I had masturbated, with him watching, him stroking his cock right along. Nothing was giving us the release we needed. Till he sank down on to his knees in front of me and sucked my cock with such vigor that when I came, I became weak kneed. It was by far the best blow job I had ever had. What was even more surprising was that I returned the favor, it did not end there, and we ended up having sex most of the night. He has a massive cock that made me feel better than I ever had. The control that I needed to have in my life, was not needed with him, he took control, but he also let me have it when I needed to have it.

My Babe was different, she was sweet but demanding, she let me have control, and her fucking mouth is magical, but damn, I loved the feeling of him behind me, while I was buried to the hilt inside of her. My thoughts were interrupted by the man himself.

"Hey man, what time did you get up?"

"A little while ago. Needed to move." He nodded and made his way over to the treadmill, I finished my reps and climbed on to the one next to him. He was deep in thought, I ran beside him, and returned to my thoughts. What was going to happen now that we were safe again?

SPOV

When I made it downstairs the guys were in the kitchen, making breakfast. I stood in the archway from the living room watching them cook, they moved about like they had been doing this all their lives. It was amazing to see.

"Babe, it is rude to stare." Ranger said.

"Yeah, but I was just enjoying the view." I said with a smile. He looked up and smiled at me.

"How did you sleep Bomber?" Tank said. I frowned he had taken to calling me Baby and I like it. I understood we were all in a difficult situation, I had a feeling that we would be dancing around each other.

"Okay." I answered. He smiled at me but it did not reach his eyes. He looked sad.

"Babe, you hungry?" My stomach took that opportunity to make itself known, he chuckled. "Let's feed the beast." He grabbed me by the waist and guided me to the table, where Tank was setting pancakes down in front of me. He leaned in to kiss my lips gently as a way to say good morning. I could see Ranger's face when he pulled back. It looks like he was not bothered by Tank's gesture. I wonder what made that change.

I moaned my way through breakfast, and when my last bite was swallowed, I looked up I saw two sets of very lust filled eyes, looking at me.

"Baby, those are the same noises you make when we are inside of you." He smiles. Ranger groaned.

"Babe, how are you feeling this morning?" I shrugged.

"I am still confused as to why they took us, even more so as to why they felt that we would make good lab rats." 'I am even more confused about how I am feeling about the two of you.' Both Tank and Ranger gasped. "Out loud?" They nodded.

"Babe, let's go to the living room, I think that we need to discuss all that has happened." I nodded and then stood and followed Ranger. Tank grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back laying a gentle chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiled and we walked into the living room. Ranger was sitting in a large club chair. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just making sure, she is okay." Tank told him. Ranger nodded.

"Tank, man I think that we need to have honest conversation about how we feel about each other. I know that it is hard, because the three of us don't usually talk about our feelings."

"Well, Batman, I think that is the most that I have ever heard you say, but can I start?" They both nodded. "I know that the last couple of days that I have felt safe and I know that was because I was. The both of you made sure that we did not hurt each and that we all respected even though we could not control what we were doing. I know what I want to happen, but I want to hear what you all have to say as well." I smiled they returned the smile.

TPOV

Wow, Little Girl wants, to be with us. I can't help but smile.

"Ric, man, I know that we have never really discussed, what we feel with each other, but after the last couple days, I know what they are." He nods. "I want to give this" I say pointing at Ric and Steph and then myself in a circular motion. "A chance. I want to see where it could go. Baby, if there is even a slight chance that you are carrying my child, I want to be there with you."

RPOV

"Tank, your right, we have never really defined what we have had together in the past. Steph, Babe, I have always wanted you. I know that the last few days were not exactly the best but Babe, we may have made a baby together. This may be selfish of me, but I want you, both of you."

"Ric, Tank, I could not agree with you both more. I know that if we created a baby that I want you both to be there to help me bring that baby into the world regardless of whose it really is." I smile at her. The next moment, she is in my arms and I am kissing her. Tank is beside us, he breaks the kiss and devours her mouth and then they both turn to me and start kissing me in earnest. Fuck, I love this, and if my body was not so sore, I know what we would be doing right now.

"Ranger, I need you right now." She moans. I pull her closer to me and kiss the daylight out of her. This is really going to be really good and we are just getting started.

 ** _A/N: I know kind of a long one shot, but I could not really sure where I should have stopped to break the story. My muse was having fun with this story. I think that I have an obsession with these three. Anyways R &R_**

 ** _Crys_**


	2. Frenzied

**_A/N: So I got the impression that I should continue the story. When I started this story I was unsure of where to go from where I ended, it took my muse a couple of days to pull a story together. I hope that you enjoy it. I am unsure of how long the story will be, I am working on not rushing my story lines._**

 ** _Here we go. Enjoy._**

 _Last time on Frenzy:_

 _"Ranger, I need you right now." She moans. I pull her closer to me and kiss the daylight out of her. This is really going to be really good and we are just getting started._

RPOV

I pull back as the need for oxygen becomes a necessary evil. The look in her eyes tells me that she is ready for me. I glance over at Tank and he is slowly stroking his massive cock in his hand.

"Babe, it looks like Tank could use a hand there." She looks over at Tank and her eyes glaze over.

"Help me" She looks at me. I nod. We both sink to our knees in front of our lover, she takes her hand and strokes his cock up and down all the while running her tongue up and down his shaft. I grab his balls a lightly pull on them. He moans above us.

"You two have no idea how fucking sexy this looks from here." Tank growls out. Steph takes his head into her mouth and starts bobbing up and down sucking on is cock. I keep stroking what she can't get in her throat. Tank tenses and just as he is about to come, we hear the beeping of the front gate open. Steph keeps going.

"Babe, hurry we have company." I tell her. She groans. Tank tenses again I pull hard on his balls and he roars out in his release. My Babe sucks him down till he is dry. When he calms, she leans over and kisses me sharing his cum with me. Then heads to the bathroom to clean up. She barely shuts the door, when Bobby comes around the corner.

"Yo." I say in greeting as I adjust myself discreetly.

"Hey, I thought that I would bring you guys some food, since you are going to be out here for a while. I also brought you each a round of antibiotics." We can hear him in the kitchen putting up food. I make my way to the kitchen to help him. "Where is Bomber?"

"She is somewhere, I think she said she was going to the bathroom." He nods.

"How are the three of you feeling this morning? The drugs out of your system yet?" Tank and I both look down at our crotches. Nope the drug is still in our system.

"I feel better after some rest, but I think that the drugs will take a few more days to flush." Answers Tank. Babe slips into the room and slips her arms around my waist.

"So what did you bring us Bobby?" She asks.

"You know food from Ella, antibiotics and test results, the normal." The room just tensed up when he mentions test results. "Let's go to the den and get comfortable, I will go over the test results. Okay" She nods. I grab her hand and so does Tank. When we are all seated in the living room, Bobby starts.

"Well from the panels that I ran, you guys are clean, nothing new on any of your panels. Which is good, I am giving you the antibiotic just to make sure. Now the drug panel revealed that you guys all have a high amount of ecstasy in your system that seems to be the base of the drugs. There also was so enhancement drug in your system that made you…" he paused as if looking for the right word. "Well it made you horny. From what you tell me is that you were all insatiable for hours at a time. It sounds interesting if you know that you are going to go to an orgy, but they were trying to control you. There was one more drug that seems to be a time release thing. If it is what I am thinking is that you three will need to remain here for at least a week, so that it will have time to flush that ingredient out. You two will need these." He tosses me and Tank a box of condoms. We both look at him for an explanation. "You will all be on antibiotic. It will protect Bomber." I still did not get it.

"Guys, the antibiotic can mess with my birth control, he is trying to keep you guys from getting me pregnant. If I am not already." Steph answers. I bring into my arms and whisper in Spanish that it will be okay.

"Speaking of that Bomber, the test I ran for that came back negative, but I would like to redo it in a couple of weeks just to make sure." She nods. "Well then, the three of you are on lock down here in this house. I will check up on you in a couple of days, to draw blood and restock food. Enjoy yourselves and relax. The time release drug should enter your systems in the next 12 hours, I would sleep until then. See you later." He gave Steph a hug and was out the door.

"Well if we have another round coming I am going to take a nap. You two should probably join me." Steph says and then heads upstairs.

"Do you think that she is pregnant?" Tank asks.

"I don't know. I do know that if we have another release of that drug in our system then we will be in too much of a frenzy to even use these." I say as I place the condoms on the table and follow Steph upstairs. Sleep never sounded so good right now.

SPOV

Over the next few days we all just relaxed and hung out together we never really got back to our conversation about what was happening between us. I was okay with that because now I was having second thoughts about being with the two wonderful men that have lived very different lives from the one that I was. After the second night, I had taken to sleeping in a different room from the guys. I didn't want to be with them right now. I know that they noticed that I was separating myself from them more and more, but they had not said anything they just respected that I need my space and let me alone. We have one more day until we are allowed to go back into the world the drugs should be out of our system by then. I can't wait.

TPOV

Steph has been pulling away from us little by little over the last couple of days. She stopped sleeping in the master with Ranger and me. It also looked like she had not had another release of the drugs in her system. I was not so lucky, but it hit after Steph stopped sleeping with us. That night Ric and I went several rounds, my favorite was when we 69'd each other for a few hours both getting pleasure. We were in the middle of it when the drugs hit my system. Let's just say that Ric got the pounding of his life that night.

It was a couple of days later when Ric's release went into his system. He was at it for hours. My ass hurt the next day making it hard to sit. Ric would just smile and shake his head. Since we had decided that could not deny what the feelings that we have for each other, we were all in. I would have to say that I had not been this happy in a long time.

RPOV

Babe was withdrawing into herself. I was not sure what to do. She was avoiding Tank and I as much as she could. She moved herself out of my bed and down the hall. I was hoping that she would not do this, she said that she wanted to be with us, but the way that she was acting, she was not feeling that way anymore. I wanted her, hell I needed her. The last couple of nights with Tank had been amazing and I know what we are sharing is real, but that is my Babe, without her there is no life. What the fuck am I going to do now?

With us heading back into our lives tomorrow, I was hoping that we would have a few things worked out, but it looks like I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to scream out. I am angry, so I headed to the gym.

SPOV

I could hear the guys at night, and I know that they meant what they said to get each other that they could not deny what they have between them any longer, so I guess that just means that they are going on without me. Oh, well at least now, when I disappear they will have each other to lean on.

I have decided that if I am pregnant that I will give the baby up for adoption, so when we can get the hell out of here, I am gone. I have a friend out in Las Vegas that has been trying to get me to move out there for years, but I always stayed because I thought that I had found the love of my life, only to really find that I would have to share him. I had not had a release of drugs into my system which, I found odd. Bobby did say that it would happen, so I will just have to wait it out.

Later that night.

I was starting to feel off. Not sure what was going on in my system, but it was starting to bother me. I went to my room and closed the door. That is when the release of drugs hit my system. I moaned as my hands touched my skin. I knew I was in trouble.

I headed to the shower, the massager there would take care of my problem and I could go on avoiding the guys. I knew the instant that the drugs hit my system, I came hard and then within a minute I was off again, I started pumping my fingers in hot wet center, the more frenzied that I became the harder that I slammed them into me. I screamed out in ecstasy as the orgasm over took me. Still it was not enough, I did not want to go get the guys to help me, and they seem to be involved in whatever was going on with them. So I kept at it.

After two hours, I was still horny and needy as I had been in the shower I knew that I needed to go get the guys, but I refused to give in. So I kept at trying to get relief from masturbating but it never seemed like enough. After another hour, I gave up and went to find Ranger and Tank. I could not find them. I was dying for release. I need a hard cock and I needed it now. I found Ranger in the gym, pummeling a bag, he looked focused. I was drooling over the sweat dripping from his body. He stopped pounding the bag, and looked in my direction, but that was when I noticed that Tank was sitting on the floor not far from him, and Ranger was smiling at Tank, my heart broke and I turned to run, hormones and drugs, be damned. I couldn't take this anymore, before I knew it I was upstairs packing and then headed down to the garage where I picked up the keys for the SUV and then climbed in.

I made it back to my apartment in what seemed like 5 minutes not really sure how I got there. My heart hurt, I didn't think that I would be able to survive this kind of pain. I decide that the bottle of tequila in my freezer needed a partner for the evening. I made my way up to the apartment and locked the down and threw the deadbolt and engaged the floor bolt. I wasn't done so I moved my dresser in front of the window in the bedroom, so that no one could make it in through the fire escape. I then found the bottle in my freezer and started drinking. That was the last thing that I remember.

TPOV

We were in the gym, I was watching Ric pound into the bag, I could tell that watching Steph withdraw from us was killing him, I was done waiting on her to talk to us, I could not sit back and watch Ric hurt anymore. I got up off the gym floor, kissed Ric on the forehead and headed to find Steph.

When I got to her room, I noticed that she was not there, so I went looking around the house for her, she was nowhere, I went back to her room and that is when I noticed that her stuff was gone.

'Fuck' she was gone.

"Ric" I yelled. A few minutes later he came running up the stairs towards me.

"What is wrong?" He asked with a panic in his eyes.  
"Steph is gone, Ric" I say.

"What?" he fell to his knees, I could hear his heartbreak.

Over the next couple of hours we made calls all over trying to find out where she was. It wasn't until Bobby called us to ask if we were at Steph's that we realized where she had gone. We loaded into the BMW and made our way to her apartment. Once there we ran up the stairs to her second floor apartment and knocked, she did not answer and there was no noise within the apartment. We tried to break in but the floor bolt was engaged. We knew that she was in there, but we were not going to get in this way. So Ric decided that he would climb up the fire escape and climb in the window.

RPOV

My Babe left, she left that had been the only thought running through my head the last couple of hours. When we finally located her. She would not answer us, she would not even make any noise. So I decided that I had enough and climbed up the fire escape only she had moved a dresser in front of the window and there was no moving it.

"Babe, Steph, let me in please." I asked. No answer. I could hear her crying. I stood up and saw her on her bed, sitting there staring off into space. She had a bottle of tequila, that she would take a swig from every once in a while. "Babe, Please, I love you, I want you."

"Just go away Ranger, I want nothing to do with you, so just go."

"Stephanie, what about the baby?"

"What baby, there is no baby" then she stood up and walked into her bathroom. I just lost the love of my life. I would never know what it is like to love her freely and that bastard that took us is to blame. I climbed down the fire escape climbed in the car and left.

It has been a couple of days since, Steph barricaded herself in her apartment. I know that she has had Marylou and Lula bring her food, but she won't let them in and she never really talks to them. I am worried and nothing anyone is saying to me is helping, so I make my way up to my apartment and lock it down so that no one can come up to the seventh floor. I find a bottle of Jack and start drink much the same way that my Babe was the other night.

TBC...


	3. Huh?

**Thank you all for the reviews, I am blown away at the reception of this story. I know that several of you were upset at the direction that the last chapter took, I promise this will be a HEA it will take some time for me to get there with them, I think they need to have a few growing pains, and some angst is always good for a story. I hope that you will stick with me on this, I kind of like the way that it is going. My muse took over on this story and I am letting her lead.**

Chapter 3

SPOV

It has been a couple of days since Ranger was here last, or at least I think it was just a couple of days, I sent out texts to Marylou and Lula for food, but would not let them in the apartment or really spoke to them. I know that Ranger and Tank both have been in the parking lot and at my door, but they both have stopped coming by the last day or so, I need to leave this apartment and go back to work. I can't find a reason to really care.

On the fifth day, I decided that this was enough and got up and took a shower, dressed and headed to the bonds office. When I walked in Connie and Lula both had shocked looks on their face.

"Hey there white girl. Are you feeling better?" I nodded.

Connie is there anything for me?"

"No honey, it has been slow, sorry." She said.

"That is okay, is he in" I nodded towards Vinnie's office she nods and I make my way to his office door, knocking.

"Yeah" I open the door and stroll in. I notice that on Vinnie's computer monitor is what looks like a sex show.

"Really Vinnie, did the duck get tired"

"You are one to talk?" he quips back.

"What are you talking about?" He turns the monitor towards me, I see that it is Ranger, Tank, and I in that god awful room that we were held captive in. "Where the hell did you get that"  
"Internet apparently you are very liberal in the way that you have sex Steph, god knows that I have enjoyed watching the three of you, but you were so much better live." He then slaps his hand over his mouth and looks up and me. I feel the tingle on the back of my neck and know that Ranger is in the office.

"Ranger" I scream. Within a mere few seconds the office door was wrenched open and there stood Ranger.

"Babe?" I point to the monitor and watch as his eyes grow dark. "Where the fuck did you get that?" he asks Vinnie, who swallows hard. "Answer me NOW" he yells, which makes me jump, Ranger gathers me in his arms. "It's going to be okay, you are safe, and I will not let them get you again. Vinnie if you know what is good for you, you will answer my fucking question."  
"You should ask him about the show that he saw in person" I quip. Ranger's head spins as he lets go of me and turns towards my cousin, you were there, and you watched us and did nothing to help us?" I felt myself shiver this was the Ranger that the street knew, not my Ranger. I felt arms come around me and pull me towards the door.

"Baby, you don't want to see Ric like this, he would never do anything to hurt you. You had us worried" I nodded and buried my head in his chest. I could hear slaps of skin meeting skin. "Come on Baby, let's get you to the car." Lula was standing in front of the door with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"That is how it is there white girl, you going take my man too. Ranger is not enough of you now you have to take Tank as well."

"Lula, you don't know what you are talking about." I said softly as I bury my head in Tank's chest.

"Lula, you need to move out of the way or I will remove you." Tank warned. He had on his mercenary face and from the look that Lula now had she had never seen this side of Tank before. She moved from the doorway and we made our way to the SUV, but she would not let it go without a parting shot.

"Slut, I never thought that you could be like Joyce, but boy was I wrong." Tank turned around so fast and was in Lula's face so fast she did not see him move.

"What did you say to her? Did you really just call my woman a slut, you have no right to pass judgement on anyone, not after the career that you have persuaded in the past. I would watch what you say, I do not take lightly to people being crude to Stephanie and if you think that I am possessive then you have no idea what Ranger will be like if he heard you say that about her. Death would be a kindness if he got a hold of you, so I would watch my tongue." and with that he pulled me into his arms and carried me to the SUV.

Once we were in the SUV, Tank pulled me into his lap and held me.

"Baby, please don't ever leave me like that again, I was going crazy not knowing what was going on, not knowing that you are okay, even more if you were ever going to let us…." He just stopped talking. His arms tighten around me. I sighed and then nuzzled my nose in his neck. I inhaled deeply,

"You smell like Ric."

"Baby, Ric told me how much you love the way that he smells and that the scent helps you calm down. So I wanted to have that same effect on you that he does. If I can get one step closer to that just by having the same smell then that is what I will do." I pulled myself away from him and slid across the back seat to the other side of the SUV. "Baby, what is wrong, why?" I could hear the hurt in his voice, but I could not bring myself to look him in the eye or to answer him. We sat like that for a few moments until he opened the back door and got out slamming the door shut in the process. I broke down and cry as I watched him make his way back into the bond's office. I was still crying when the car door opened again and Ranger and Tank both climbed into the front of SUV and started the engine and drove off, I could feel the angry radiating off of both of them, but neither of them said a single word. I just sat there in the back of vehicle, letting the tears roll down my face.

TPOV

I was mad, she pulled herself away from me. I thought that she wanted to be with me, I thought that she wanted to be with both of us. Now it doesn't seem like that. Ric and I had talked that if we couldn't be with Steph then it would just be the two of us. We would carry on together. I was falling harder for this man every day, and he wanted to have the woman he loved with all his heart with him as well. I could understand that as I have grown to love the little wisp of a woman over the years but the few days that we locked up together were by far the defining moments that have led to me falling for her. We went from being on the cusp of something really great only to have reality rip it apart. When she pulled away from me, it hurt me more than I could ever explain. When I went back into the bonds office I was met with snarls from the women until Ranger came out of the office with a smirk on his face until he saw mine. He could tell that something had upset me. I shook my head to tell him that I would discuss it with later. He nodded that he understood.

When we both got back into the car, I think that he understood part of what had me so upset. The tension is the car was thick and deep. I could hear her crying and by the look on Ric's face he did not like the fact that she was crying. Ric started driving Steph did not say anything she just sat there and cried. Ric made his way to my house the one on the lake not far from town, I knew that he meant to lock us all up in the house for few days to see if we could figure out what was going on between us. If we could fix it and make this work otherwise, we would say goodbye to the one woman we both loved and move on without her.

RPOV

The information that I had gotten from Vinnie was very good, he told me where the club was located and that he knew that the owner was one Gio Marcucci, I have heard about the man, but never had made the pleasure of meeting him. Over the years I have been known to visit a sex club or two to get laid and relieve the stress that comes with my life. I usually met with a man and woman to relieve that tense. I start by having the man suck my cock and end with myself pounding him in the ass. The woman was usually there to take care of any other need that I might have at that time. I loved to eat pussy and make a woman so incoherent with pleasure that she passes out from it. I been able to do a few times. Being able to do that to my Babe is my ultimate goal. A few nights ago, I had shared this secret obsession with Tank, and he said that as long as he was the one that got that pleasure of being the one that I pounded away on, he was all for it. I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt a firm hand on my thigh, I looked over to Tank, and I could see the pain in his eyes, something had hurt him. I was hoping that it was not the Sleeping Babe, in the back seat, but I had a feeling that it was.

"What happened Tank?" I asked

"Well first, I pulled Steph away from you when you started in on Vinnie, you were scaring her. Then we were stopped by Lula, who had some very unkind words for Steph, I had to threaten her with physical harm. Then when I did finally get Steph out here and I was able to hold our Baby, she said that I smelt like you and I explained to her about how you told me it calmed her, she pulled away from me and moved herself all the way across the vehicle from me. It was like she could not get far enough away from me." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Ric, I am not sure that I can move on with her apart of this, if she doesn't want this as much as we do." I nodded then returned my focus on the road we were almost there.

SPOV

I awoke to find myself in a large bed sandwiched between a very naked Ric and an equally naked Tank. I was wrapped in Tank's arm and he was holding on to me very tightly.

"Morning, Babe" Ric's arms went around my hips just below the one that were Tank's.

"Hmm" I purred back to him.

"Did you sleep well, you must have because you did not move the entire night, and we moved you from the car up to hear." I nodded and then buried my face into Tank's chest. I had heard the conversation between Ric and Tank yesterday in the car, when they thought that I was asleep. I heard Ric say that if they could not fix this then they would move on without me. I was hurt that they could do that but then I had been thinking the exact same thing not but a few days ago.

"Ric, do you think that you could give Tank and I the day to talk and figure out if there is something there between us, with the drug completely out of our system?"

"Babe, what if there is nothing there?" he asked sounding scared.

"Then we will figure it out from that point, but right now I would like to see if I can find that thing that might be between us if you are not here, to sway the vote." I rolled over to see to look him in the eyes. "I heard you and Tank talking yesterday in the car, I know that I hurt him yesterday that was not my intention, but I did, and I want to see if I can fix it. I meant what I said that day at the house that I wanted to be with both of. Then I could see the two of you getting closer and closer and I felt like I was being pushed aside and that I was not needed."

"Why did you tell me that there was no baby? We do not know if there is a baby yet or not."

"I just know, it is a feeling that I have, and really I am a little relieved that what happened to us did not result in a baby. That would be a horrible way to remember how our baby was conceived." He nodded. I kissed his lips softly and he returned the kiss and then slowly pulled away and started to get ready for the day. I rolled back over to face the other man in the bed. He was looking at me, I snuggled into his arms and he pulled me in closer to him. 'I have only felt this safe in one others arms and that was Ric's'

"Glad to hear that you feel safe in my arms there, Baby"

"Out loud?"

"Yeah, out loud. If you feel safe in my arms then why did you pull away yesterday?"

"I don't want you to smell like Ric that is Ric's scent, I associate it with him, and I want you to have a scent that I associate with you. My dad always smells like Old Spice, I may not like the smell, but when he pulls me into his arms, I know that I am safe and that he will not let anyone get to me, that smell is home to me. It has become the same with Bvglari and Ric, I want you to have one that is completely you." He nods.

"You could have told me that yesterday. I would not have been upset, I would have understood. Baby, I was just so relieved that you were okay and that you still let me pull you into my arms that I felt rejected when you pulled away from me and shut down."

"I know, and I am very sorry about that. Let's go take a shower and then get some breakfast, I think that you and I need to have a long talk about what we both want from a relationship between us." I climb out of the bed and then stop dead in my tracks. "Where are we?"

"My house." He answers. "Bathroom is right through there." He says as he points. I make my way over to the restroom to take care of my morning business. Ric is just getting out of the shower as I enter.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asks I guess seeing the look of shock on my face at the words that had just come from Tank.

"I am not sure, I still feel very raw in all that has happened, I am not sure what really is going on in my head." He nods and then makes his exit while I take care of my morning business. I kept thinking to myself that I needed to at least listen to what Ric and Tank had to say, before I could come to some sort of conclusion as to what we would need to do. I climbed in the shower knowing that I would want to wipe the haze of sleep away from myself before having any conversation about what was going on with us and how we would continue in the future, if we could continue on in the future. While I was in the shower, I thought about how good it felt to have the both of them loving and caring for me those days that we were locked up together, but how much it hurt for them to leave me out of what was supposed to be a relationship between the three of us. I was not sure why I felt so jealous, it was not like they were out finding other women to be with they wanted to be with me, but they enjoyed each other as well. As the last of the soap was washed down the drain so was my very misplaced fear.

TBC...


	4. Feasting

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter, I was stuck on where to go, please be kind. Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

RPOV

I was in the office at the house, trying to solve another issue that come up from this whole mess, with the conversation with Steph this morning still rolling around in my head. I was having a hard time focusing. I knew that she wanted to have some time with Tank today for her to iron out whatever she was feeling about him and I wanted them to work that out for themselves, I was dying to know how it was going.

After another hour I made my way to the kitchen, for some food. I made my way to the kitchen thru the dining room. I passed by the table and saw one of the most erotic sights ever. Tank was sitting at the table at the head. Steph was lying on top of the table completely naked and Tank's face was buried between her heavenly thighs. She was writhing, arching her back and moaning. My cock went hard instantly. Tank was keeping her right at the edge not letting achieve orgasm. I stood there and watched as he would bring her to the brink and then back off and she scream.

"Tank, please, please let me cum" she begged.

"No, Little one, not till I think that you deserve to cum, and you are not there yet besides I think that we should make Ric wait for it too since he is spying on us." I moved out of the shadows so that she could see me.

"Enjoying yourself Ric?" she purred making me even harder than before. I nodded unsure of the ability to speak. "Tank, please" she begged again and this time when he dove in he kept eye contact with me. I pulled out a chair and sat down in it. She was climbing higher and higher every time he let her fall back without pushing her over. I was so hard it hurt, I decided that I was here with my lovers and unzipped my pants pulling my cock into my hands and started stroking my cock up and down squeezing the base to keep me from cumming. Steph started playing with her nipples only to have Tank take over bringing her closer and closer. She started to pant and shake with need. I could see him biting her clit with his teeth. He looked up at me at this point and locked eyes with me. I was getting closer to the edge. I started pumping faster and faster on my now aching cock. His tongue twisted around her clit and she screamed out in orgasm as she came, hard and fast. Tank kept at it till her orgasm lessened. I felt my balls tighten and cum shot out of me, and all over my t-shirt covered chest. Tank gathered Babe in his arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" I could tell that he was worried. I made my way over to them. I noticed that she was sleeping.

"She just passed out. She will be okay." He nodded that he heard me. He stood and carried her upstairs. I stripped out of my shirt and made my way to kitchen for that food.

SPOV

When I awoke, I noticed that I was back in bed. I looked around and I was alone. I could hear the shower running. I climbed out of bed, and made my way towards the en suite. When I opened the door, it was steamy inside and I could hear moaning. I stepped towards the shower to see Tank standing with his arms leaning against the wall and Ric on his knees sucking Tank's cock. I watched as he would slowly sucking and lick the head of his cock and then slowly suck it back into his mouth drawing a moan from Tank. I watched as Ric let Tank climb higher and higher and get closer and closer. Then he would pull Tank from his mouth. Tank would growl and then Ric would start all over again. I was so turned on by this sight. I sat on the counter so that I could have an uninterrupted view of what was going on. I started to circle my clit. Wishing it was Tank's or Ric's mouth that was there instead of my fingers. Ric started to move faster on Tank's cock. Tank pulled Ric up by his hair and turned him to face the wall. In the next instance Tank slammed into Ric's ass, and pounded away.

"You know better than to tease me like that" He said.

"Just wanted to make sure that Babe got a good show."  
"What?"

"She came in about five minutes ago. Fuck I missed that totally, Baby get your sweet ass in here." I slid off the counter and made my way into the shower. I watched them for a few minutes from the bench in the shower. I could tell that Ric was in desperate need to cum. So I sank to my knees and started sucking his cock. After a few minutes I feel Ric's ball tighten up and I know that he is about to cum so I start humming knowing that the vibration will make him cum.

"Fuck Babe, I am going to lose it. BABE" he screams and then I feel a load of cum shoot down my throat a second later I hear Tank shout out Ric's name and then he sinks on to the bench behind him. I feel a little light headed so I sit on the floor, letting the water beat down on me. Ric made his way over to Tank and kissed him. Tank pulled Ric to straddle his lap, they were both moaning and starting to really get worked up.

"Baby, get that fine ass of your over here and join us." Tank ordered. Ric slipped off of Tank's lap and pulled me into a searing kiss before picking me up and placing me in Tank's lap where he had just been. I pulled Tank into a kiss, I felt his tongue probe my lips, and I opened to allow him entrance. I could feel Ric behind me kissing my shoulders.

All of the sudden I felt a cold stream of water blast against me and Ric curse.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom." I nodded. Ric picked me up and carried me to the bed, not even stopping to dry us off. He laid me down on the bed and started kisses my shoulder where he had stopped. "Ric, man, slow down." Tank crooned. "We will all get to have our little girl here."

"Fuck off, Tank, I need my woman right now, it has been far too long."  
"Okay man, I hear you." Ric continued down my body making his way to my dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck Babe you are so wet, I could stay right here for the rest of my life pleasuring you." And with that said, he dove in licking and sucking and kissing my aching pussy. I was moaning a thrashing. I could see Tank sitting in the club chair in the corner of the room, stroking his hard and thick cock watching Ric eat me out. Ric started thrusting his tongue in and out of my hole, fucking me with it. I orgasmed but he kept going, I think his control finally snapped, he was wild with passions and want and even lust. I could feel the coil tighten and knew that I was getting closer and closer to the big orgasm. Every once in a while I could see past the lust cloudy vision to Tank sitting in the corner jerking off to us on the bed. I watched as he reached his orgasm only to keep stroking himself. After that I was lost again as Ric brought me to another orgasm. This one did not come with a great release, but it shuttered out. With this Ric had finally calmed, he climbed up and settled down next to my body. He was no longer hard as if he had found release.

"I did Babe, all over the bed, several times, I fucking love eating your pussy like that, I really wish that I could do that every damn day."

"Me too"

"That was the hottest fucking thing that I have ever seen and Ric I have seen you do some amazing things before, but not that, I have never seen you cum that hard or that many times, just my licking pussy before." Tank slid into bed behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and across to Ric's. Ric gathered me in his arms, I buried my face in his neck and slipped one of my legs between his and fell asleep.

TPOV

Watching Ranger take Little Girl like that was a sight to behold, I have only seen him lose control like that once before and that had been in Singapore, and we were with three lovely ladies of the night and he lost control and took all four of us, never even stopping between. This time was different he was cumming from just the act of eating out our girl, and fuck if it wasn't hot watching her writhe on the bed and then when he would bring her the edge and then push her over. She was so fucking gorgeous when she does that. I know she and I had a little fun this afternoon, but this was not fun this was erotic and sexy as hell. I sat in the chair in the corner jerking off, have orgasm after orgasm watching the two of them like this.

When I noticed that Ranger was calming down and getting back to his normal self I moved to the bathroom to clean up and get a rag for him to do the same. I slipped into bed behind my Baby, and held her slipping my hand across her waist and then on to Ranger's. She snuggled into Ranger and then fell asleep.

"Are you better now?" I asked

"Yes, and no"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel sated for the moment, but I could have hurt her tonight I was not gentle."

"No, you were not, but I don't think that she minded at all, she was giving as well as she got. You have no fucking clue how fucking hot that looked"

"If it was anything like this afternoon, then I have to say that I do." He quipped back. I leaned forward over our little girl and pressed my lips to his, tasting her on his lips. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and our tongues started dueling.

"Do you think that we will be okay?"

"I am not sure, but right now, right here, I don't want to think about it." I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips and then kissed Steph on the head and settled myself for sleep.

' _I must be dreaming, I can feel that sexy mouth of hers sucking me into her mouth and she swirling her tongue around my head. I moan, 'Fuck Baby that feels so good.' She looks up and locks eyes with me. Then she dips her head back down to my aching cock and sucks me back into her mouth, it is at this point that I look over to see Ranger straddling my head with his hard and throbbing cock nearing my face. I pull his cock into my mouth and feel him shudder in pleasure. He then leans over and starts licking and sucking on my cock with Steph. She moves down to lick my balls and my asshole. I feel her circling it with her tongue and probing it with her finger, she pushes one finger and then two into my hole. I can feel my balls tighten. I need to cum.'_

I am jolted from my dream to the feel of my cock being enveloped by a hot and dripping tight pussy of my lover.

"Fuck Baby"

"Shh, Tank, Ric is sleeping. You were moaning in your sleeping and your cock was getting harder and harder, I thought that you might enjoy this better than some wet dream." I started pumping into her heat. Slowly at first and then harder and harder, sometime after her first orgasm, I felt something brush against my hole and I moaned.

"Feel good, lover?" Steph asks.

"Fuck yesss" I purr out. I see Ranger start kissing Steph and he slides deeper into my ass and out of it. He is hitting my prostrate every fucking time. Baby is getting close I can feel it. Ranger started fingering her clit. I reach up and pinch her nipples rubbing them back and forth between my thumb and forefingers. Within a few short strokes, she screams out in orgasm, which pulls me over and the tremors of that send Ranger over as well, we all collapse into a heap on the bed and fall fast asleep.

TBC...


	5. A Twist

**A Twist**

SPOV

I open my eyes to see that sun streaming in through the curtains. I reach to grasp nothing but sheets and that is when I realize that I am alone and in my apartment. I bolt right up in bed and immediately regret it as my head starts to pound. 'what the fuck, wasn't I just at Tank's' I look around and see that I still have my dresser in front of my window, and there is a bottle of tequila lying next to me on the bed. There is no way that was dream, it felt too real, and it had to have been real. Could have just been that I was waking up the morning after I fled from Ranger's home. 'Oh god, Ranger' He was on my fire escape begging for me to talk to talk to him to let him in. I just sat here and drank, he asked me about the baby, and I had told him that there was no baby, I no clue if there was baby or not, not really at this point. I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. The water pelted against my tense muscles. While in the middle of my rinse, I realized that I needed to call Ranger or Tank and that we all needed to sit down and talk, like an honest to goodness talk about we all wanted and how we could move on after what had happened to all of us, if we could move on, but I really wanted to move on and I wanted to it to be with both of these men. With that thought I shut off the water and grabbed a towel making a mad dash to my phone. I hit the number one and waited for an answer.

"Yo" I hear from the line

"Ranger"

"Babe"

"Yeah, can you come get me, I.."

"Babe, I will be there in 10." And he disconnected. True to his word he was there in 10 minutes. "Babe?"

"I'm sorry." I can feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Next time just talk to me, or Tank, or hell both of us." I nod into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. "Want to talk about it."

"Yes, but this should be a conversation with both of you not just you."

"Baby, I am right here, did you think that I would let Ric be the only one to come after our woman." I pulled myself from Ric's arms and made my way over to Tank's He enveloped me in his arms and pulled me as close as possible. "You scared us." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I scared myself I think." He leaned in a kissed my nose. I then made my way over to the couch and sat down. The guys followed Tank sitting next to me on the couch and Ranger sitting in the chair across from us. "I had the weirdest dream last night." I started.

TPOV

Ranger and I were laying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out, what exactly had happened, why should would think that we did not want her that we did not love her. We were giving her some space, which we both agreed was the wrong thing to do, and then bam she disappeared. It took me a good couple of hours to get Ric to calm down, after he had a little talk with her thorough the window, he told me that she was drinking and the she thought that there was no baby. I couldn't understand what she was thinking, but at this point I was not going to analyze it any further. I turned to see that Ranger, looked as if he had not slept well at all if he slept at all. Just then his phone rang.

"Yo" he answered. Then he bolted straight up in bed. "Babe" "I will be there in 10" then he disconnected and scurried into the closet, by the time that I had caught up with him he was sliding on a t shirt and grabbing his shoes. I hurried and dressed myself there was no way that he was going off to get our woman without me.

As promised we were at her apartment 10 minutes later. When I walked in she was in his arms crying telling him that she was sorry. She said something about having a conversation.

"Baby, I am right here, did you think that I would let Ric be the only one to come after our woman?" She ran into my arms I wrapped mine around her and held her close relishing in the feeling her being in my arms once again. I whispered to her that she had scared us and she told me that she had scared herself. We then made our way over to the living room and settled ourselves down to have a conversation that would help clear the air. I could see Steph psych herself up to say what was on her mind the words that came from her were not the ones that I was expecting.

"I had the weirdest dream last night" she started. "In the dream, I barricaded myself in her for a couple of days and then I made my way to the bonds office, where Vinnie made some rude comments to me about him not being the only sexually exploring person in our family, then he showed me a video of us, that last night, we were captured. I think that he may know something about what happened to us when we were taken." I was mad, I was enraged. I could feel fist tightening into balls and I was watching as Ric's did the same thing. "Wait before you go off all halfcocked, let me finish telling you my dream." We both nodded. "After that you" she said looking at me. She went on to finish her dream. By the end I was smiling.

"So, what are you trying to tell us Babe?"

"I am trying to say is that I want this I want us, I really mean it this time. Let's start making this a real relationship one that we all understand and one that works for us."

"Baby" I growled.

"Babe" Ric growled from across us.

"So if my dream is correct, Tank you have this fabulous house that is close by." She smirked.

RPOV

After listening to what Babe, had to tell us. I was hard as stone and ready to have my way with my woman. That is what she is and if I have my way what she will be from now on. I can tell that Tank is feeling the same way.

"What are we going to do about one Vincent Plum?" he asks.

"Well for now I am going to have a very serious conversation with him about some of his extracurricular activities and see if he can help us locate that club that we were in." He nods. Just as our Babe come out with her bags. We help her lock up and make our way to the SUV that we brought with us. Then Tank drives us over to the house that he has near Rangeman. She climbs out of the vehicle as soon as it comes to a stop in the garage.

"I can't wait to see what this place looks like" she practically squealed.

"Babe." I said.

"What can't I be excited?"

"Yes, Baby, you can be excited. Welcome to my home" she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, Big guy" and then she was gone running inside so that she could snoop.

"You know that she is going to be snooping?" I asked.

"It is okay, I am hoping that we could make this our home." I nodded I knew that this was the best place for us to be stationed, that way we were close to Rangeman but not on site. I knew that this would make our Babe happy. I would do anything to make her happy.

"Do you think that she would want to live here?" I asked as we entered the kitchen, I saw a blur come flying out of the living room and ran straight into Tank's arms. He was quick as he caught her.

"Can I come and live her with you in the gorgeous house. Hell what I am I saying I would want to live here for just the bathtub alone." I could not help myself and this point and started laughing.

"You never disappoint Babe." She turned her head towards me and smiled. I walked over to where they were standing and leaned in and gave her one hell of a kiss, before kissing Tank with the same fervor. She then leaned into Tank and kissed him. It was sexy as hell watching the two of them kissing, but I also noticed that there was bit of jealousy.

"Ric, she is yours, remember that, but she is also mine. We are the only two that have our woman here. She will never be with any other person but us." I nodded. Tank knew what was going on in my head, he could read me better than anyone and the only other person that came close was in his arms.

"How about for tonight we just climb into bed and cuddle and watch a movie? Let's take our time learning how to do this with the three of us, before we had the physical back to it. The drugs are out of our system and we can now take the time to learn how to just be with each other."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Baby, and you can choose the movie." She nodded.

"I like it, a nice evening at home." I said. Steph climbed down form her perch in Tank's arms and then grabbed her bag and headed upstairs.

"I guess she knows where she is going?" Tank said.

"I told you she was going to snoop." Then we followed her behind her trail.

TBC...


	6. A Night at Home

TPOV

I walked into my bedroom to find Steph, stripping down to her underwear. I moaned at the site. She turned to see what was going on behind her. She blushed as she noticed me staring at her.

"Don't be ashamed, you have a brilliant body, and my appreciating your body should be taken as a compliment." By that time I was at her side and pulling her into my arms. I kissed the side of her neck. "Get comfortable, Ric is getting some snacks, I will choose a couple of movies for us to watch. She nodded, I kiss her neck once more and then head off to find the movies. I step into the kitchen and see that Ric, is standing there, I can feel the anger radiating off his body.

"What is wrong man?"

"I want to believe everything that she has said, but she ran out on us, then she proceed to drink herself into an oblivion." I could tell that he was mad at her but he was trying not to show her that what she had done had upset him, I knew what he was feeling but, I knew that he had a right to feel that way. I was the one that found him that night, where he had consumed most of a bottle of tequila and was then throwing up everything in his digestive system for the last 10 years. He eventual passed out and slept. I sat beside his bed, and when he woke in the morning I held him.

"I know, and I understand your anger, but at the same time she is here, and she is not pulling away from us, and she wants to work on this relationship with us. Ric, us. Of all the men in the world that she could be with she is choosing us. She wants us." He smiles at me.

"You are right and I am working on this being angry thing, but if she is carrying my child, she could have hurt our child, and never even known it. I know that she is scared and she was worried that something would happen with all of if this doesn't work out, but at the same time she was very selfish in her actions."

"Ric, you are not wrong to feel the way that you do, but this is our girl, and we need to understand what she was going through and what she is adjusting to, she went from being with no one to being kidnapped and violated in such a way a by two people that she trusts the most in the world and the fact that she is even considering a relationship with us is amazing, I know that you want to be mad, hell even I am mad at the fact that she ran away pisses me off. I have to keep telling myself that she wants us and that she did call us and tell us that she was sorry and now she is working on not running away from us anymore, we just have to make her see that we love her and that we want her here with us." He nods that he understands and turns back to the popcorn that has been popping in the microwave. I grab three beers and head off to the den to gather the movies that I think that we will all enjoy.

When I get back to the room, I walk in to here, Steph, talking to Ric.

RPOV

I have been angry all day, I have wanted to have a deep conversation with Babe, all day, but I also was ecstatic to have her here with us that I also don't want to scare her away. After talking with Tank in the kitchen I gathered the snacks that I had made and carried the tray up to the bedroom. I walked into room, to see my Babe perched on the bed wearing one of my t-shirts that she pilfered from my closet at Rangeman. When she looked up into my eyes, hers glistened with unshed tears.

"You are angry." It was not a question.

"Yes, but I am working through it."

"No, I want you to tell me what you are thinking, if you are mad I want to hear the thoughts that are running through that head of yours. I know that I screwed up by running and I was not thinking clearly at the time. The damn drug was running through my body and I was just reacting."

"The baby?"

"Ric, I….." the tears that she was holding back broke free and she wiped them away from her cheek. "I am sorry, but I can't undo what has been done. Please believe me when I say that I am sorry and that I don't want to leave you and Tank, I don't want to be by myself and if I am pregnant with our child, I don't want to raise a baby by myself. I can beg you if you would like but that will not make up the difference. I will understand if you don't fully trust me or if we have to work back to what we had before all of this happened, I know that we can make this work and I know that we can make it right." The tears are now steady rolling down her face. I can't stand her crying, within two strides I have her in my arms and she is now openly sobbing in my arms. I can feel the tension in her body and she lets herself cry. I know that Tank is just outside the room and that he has heard the whole conversation.

"Tank."

"I am right here." He says as he climbs on the bed and gathers us in his large arms span.

SPOV

I open my eyes and am aware that the burn and itch, I must have cried myself asleep. I feel a warm body behind me and another holding me to my front. I hear the music for what must be Rocky coming from the direction of the entertainment center. I knew that not all was forgiven, but I think now that the frustration over what has happened, has been relieved. I stretch and purr.

"Babe"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just like an hour, we held you till you feel asleep then we laid there and held you for a little while before we started the movie." This coming from Tank. I looked over at Ric.

"Are we alright?"

"Yes, Babe we are fine."

"Tank?"

"Baby, like a fine wine." I giggled at this. "Let's watch this movie."

"Kay". We all turned our attention to the screen, I cuddled into Ric as we watched. When the film was over, we decided to take a break the guys went to change into something comfortable, and I decided that I need to answer the call of nature, I was coming out of the bathroom, when I noticed that the guys were settled into the bed waiting on me.

"Baby, it is your choice"

"Ooh" I looked over the movies that were stacked next to the TV and then made a choice. I have not seen this movie in a long time but it was good and one worth seeing again. "Okay boys, I hope that you are ready for this movie."

"Uh oh, she picked one of the chick flicks" Tank retorts. I smile at him and nod. Ric groans.

"You guys will like this one. It is When Harry met Sally." I hop on the bed and climbed up to near the head to snuggle with the boys. I climb into to Tank's arms on one side and Ric slides into the other side putting Tank in the middle he pulls me close so that my head is on his chest, and then does the same to Ric who wraps his arms around me as well, we snuggled down to enjoy the film. I drifted off just as Meg Ryan showed Billy Crystal that women do fake orgasms.

TBC...


	7. What?

Chapter 7 What?

TPOV

After Steph fell asleep half way through the movie, I snuggled down to get some sleep myself. Ric was trying to get comfortable, but he seemed unable to. I shifted so that he could cuddle up behind our woman and then cuddled behind him. I could feel the tension in his body relax and within minutes he was asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of someone climbing over me. It was Ric,

"Just going for my run and then I will head to the office, I have some things that need to be done this morning, are you okay staying with Babe?"

"Of course, I think that so time alone with her might do us some good." I said back.

"Do you both have to be so loud, when it is still dark outside?" Steph says as she buries herself further under the covers. We both smile at our woman. I slide closer to her and pull her into my arms.

"Go back to sleep Baby, it is still early."

"Mm mph"

"I will see you two later than." Ric says, and then kisses her forehead and heads to the closet to get dressed for his run. I settle myself and then slip back off to the land of Nod.

The next time I woke was to my Baby, wiggling to get out of bed and my arms.

"Where are you going?" She jumps,

"Shit, Tank, scare a girl to death why don't you. I was just needing to go pee, but you almost scared that out of me." I laugh and then let her get up. She runs into the bathroom. I can hear her flush the toilet and then brush her teeth. When she comes back out, I can tell that she is awake and that she will be needing some coffee.

"Coffee?"

"That would be amazing, aren't you supposed to be out saving the world like Ric?" She asks.

"Not today, I took the day off to spend with my girl" she blushes.

"You took the whole day off just to spend time with me?" she asks.

"Yes, Baby, I did and now that you are my woman, you can expect to be spending a lot more time with me and Ric."

"I like the sound of that." Just then her stomach lets out a loud growl.

"Let's get some food for that beast in there. Do you want to go out and grab some food?" She nods. "Go get ready and then we will head out, I will call Ric and see if he has time to join us." She gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and then climbs out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. I make my way to the hall bath and take a quick shower and then head back to the master bedroom, I find some comfy cloths in the closet and then dress, I pull a gun out of the safe and slip it into by waist band at my back. I pick up my cell from the nightstand and dial Ric.

"Yo."

"Ric, we are heading to Shorty's for breakfast do you want to join us?"

"I would love to but, all kinds of hell has broken lose, I was just about to call you. I know that you are off line but could you and Babe come in and help out?"

"I will ask her, but I will be there after we eat."

"Sounds good, I really miss you, and I wish that I had just stayed in bed with the both of you."

"We will see you shortly then" He disconnected and I slipped the phone on to by belt.

"Was that Ric?" I hear from the closet.

"Yeah, Baby it was, apparently all kinds of hell has broken lose at the office and he would like for us both to come in and help, if you can?"

"If he is asking it must be bad, let's finish getting ready and then head to the office so that we can help him get the control back that I know that he needs. We can grab something on the way or we can get in the break room, either way is good." She was stripping off her shirt and going back in to find something else to wear. I groaned watching her tits bounce when they free themselves from the top. "Big Guy we don't have time for that if we are going to make it to the office to help out." I stood and shook out my mind of all the dirty thoughts that I was having.

SPOV

When I was looking for the Rangeman shirt that I know that I pack, I could hear Tank in there groaning, I know that he was just enjoying the view that I had given him as I walked back in to the closet. A few moments later, he was in the closet changing into his Rangeman uniform. When he was lacing up his boots. I was leaning against the door jamb to the closet watching him. He looked up at me as he stood, grabbing his web belt and then picking up the gun that he had on the bench and sliding it into the harness on the belt. I take the few steps over to where he is standing and lean into his chest, his arms immediately come around my waist and he pulls me closer to him.

"You okay, Baby?"

"Yes, I was just enjoying the view and then I remembered that I could actually hold you and love on you when I wanted."

"Yes, you can Baby. I thought that you might be a little nervous about being around the guys after everything that has happened."

"Oh my god, I had not even thought of that." I exclaimed.

"Baby, it will be okay, the guys love you and they will not think badly about you because of this, even more, we will not let them, you are ours and we will protect you with our lives if that is what we need to do. Okay? Ready to go?" I nodded and then leaned up and gave him a short but very passionate kiss.

We made our way to Haywood, when we arrived on the 4th floor, there were people everywhere and they were taking files and films back and forth. I stopped in the control room to see what was going on and found that Tank had followed me. To my surprise, Ric was in here and it looked like he had, had a very rough morning. He was manning a monitor station watching what looked like surveillance film from the night that we were captured. He was not paying much attention to anything else that was going on around him. I walk over to him and look over his shoulder, I could see that the dash cam had caught a look at one of the men that had taken us and he was trying to enhance the film. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Ric, what have you found?" Tank asked from behind me. Ric looked up from what he was working on and pulled me into his lap. I slipped my arms around his neck and gave him a hello kiss.

"Hey Babe, did you have good sleep?"

"Yes, I did and it was very sweet that you wanted to give Tank and I some time to be together." I lean in a give him a really big kiss that has started my hormones humming.

"Babe, as much as I would love to take you upstairs and have my wicked way with you, we really need to resolve what happened that night and find out how that is effecting the systems that have been going off all day long." I pulled back at the alarms comment that was made.

"You think that since we were taken that it was some ploy to attack Rangeman?"

"No, I don't think that, but I did receive something this morning that is lending my thinking to that theory."

"Can you show us so that we can be on the same page here and be more efficient in helping you resolve this?"  
"Let's go to my office." I stand and he stands, I see that Tank and he brush hands as he stands, the way that they show the intimacy that they have developed in their relationship. I smile as I look up at Tank.

"Little Girl, do I want to know what that smile is for?" Tank whispers in my ear. I shake my head and then lean up and give him a chaste kiss on the lips and then grab his hand and follow Ric to his office.

When we were behind closed doors, Ric walked into Tank's arms and gave him a proper hello kiss.

"I wanted to do that the moment that you came on the floor, but, with Babe here kissing both of us, I thought that was enough of a show for today." Ranger said. I nodded in understanding.

"So what is going on?" I asked.

"Well this morning after I made it in to the office, we received the first alarm. Nothing big the client forgot their code. We help them reset the system and then moved on. But then after that we had four hits on the commercial sites. Nothing was taken, but at each site this morning was a card with a rabbit left on the card."

"Why would someone leave a card with a rabbit on it?" I asked.

"Because it a sick game that is being played on us, by that prick that held us and used us as Guinea pigs for that drug that caused all of this. Ric had reached for Tank's hand to let him know that it was alright I reached right in to that same hand holding both of the guys letting them know that we were in this together.

"Then to top it all off, there was a video released that shows that last night that we were there, it shows the three of us in very compromising positions." Ric added,

"Who found the video? "

"Santos. Why?"

"Does he still have it pulled up, maybe if we watched it we could see something in that video that would let us know where we were or maybe we will recognize someone in the video."

"You know that she is right." Tank quipped at Ric,

"I know but I am afraid that if we were to watch that video together that we would want to replicate it." I started giggling.

"Sorry, but we are together now aren't we, then if we want to have sex together than we can we may just need to watch several times." Ric grabbed his phone off his belt and then he punched in a number. I grabbed Tank and Ranger's hands and then headed to the elevator. When we made it to the seventh floor, we entered the apartment only to hear a faint knock coming from behind us. Tank turned and opened the door, to see Hector there with a flash drive. I smiled at Hector and then made my way further into the apartment. I sat down on the couch while the guys got the video up and ready to play. When it was ready to roll, Tank came and sat next to me and then Ric sat on the other side.

RPOV

I pressed play on the video and it started to roll, I could tell that this was not the room that we spent most of our time in, so this must be the performance room that they had us in. We all were holding our breath it seemed. Waiting to see what this video held for us.

The scene started to play out the crowd was scanned over before it showed a door opening and the three of us follow behind the rat man.

"Wait, rewind that" Steph screams out.

"Rewind to what?" I ask. So I started to rewind, not sure where to stop, I went right back to the beginning. Pressed play. Steph, leaned in closer, and then swore.

"That rat fink bastard, was there, I knew that my dream was trying to tell me something about him. He was fucking there, he watched and did nothing to help us, or even try and stop what was going on, nor did the bastard, call anyone to let them know what had happened to us," by this time she was pacing and throwing her arms around in the air.

"Baby, what happened? Who is a rat fink bastard?" Tank asked.

"Vincent fucking Plum" That was when I started to see red. Tank pulled the remote from my hand and rewound the tape, pressing play again and then letting it roll. He paused on the crowd scan and there in the middle of the screen was Steph's cousin and the sick twisted bastard looking like he was about to really enjoy what was coming next. I stood and started pacing not sure what to do next, what I wanted to do was go and find and kill the fucker with my bare hands, but I did not want my Babe to see me like that.

"Ranger" I looked up at my Babe's face. "I want him alive, so that we can find out who took us and find out why, but other than that you can do anything that you want to him. Go, have fun and please for my sanity take Tank." That was all that I needed, I pulled her into my arms, and gave her a bruising kiss.

"For good luck" and then I was out the door, ready to unleash the beast that had been awoken. Time to go hunting.

TBC...


	8. Now

Chapter 8 Now

TPOV

By the time that we hit the garage, that the beast had been released and I needed to help control the beast so that it did not kill the next person that got in his way. This was the Ranger that myths were created about in the depths of some of the darkest jungles in the world. I knew that he needed to do this, he needed to find out what was going on and he needed to protect our woman. I wanted to help him with that task but at the moment I needed him to calm down and reign in the beast that was trying to escape his cage.

"Ranger, man you need to calm down, we will get that bastard and make him pay, but right now we need to keep our heads about us. " I looked him right in the eye and let him know that I was serious and that I would not leave him when he was like this. I watched as the wildness leave his eyes and I knew that he was back in control of the beast. "Better now?" he nodded but did not say anything. "Let's head over to the office. It is still earlier enough that he should still be there." We both climbed into the Cayenne and took off for the bond's office.

Ranger was driving like he was man possessed. I knew that he was. The white knuckles on his steering wheel was the only outside sign that he was having struggling at all. I placed my hand on his thigh and I could feel some of the tension fade from his body, before I knew it he was pulling alongside the curb at the office. We both swiftly exited the car and made our way in the office. Both Connie and Lula were there fanning themselves as we made our way inside. We did not stop to offer pleasantries to them, but headed directly to Vinnie's office. Ranger went to open the door only to find it locked, he took a small step back and then kicked in the door, making the man inside scream like a little girl. I pulled my gun knowing that it was going to keep me from actually killing the man with my bare hands. I let an evil smile grace my face and entered the office.

RPOV

Kicking in the office door, may not have been necessary but it felt fucking great. I heard the girls gasp as I entered the office to face the bastard within.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing? This is my fucking office."

"And you are the fucking pervert that sat by and let your cousin get drugged."

"You were the ones that were fucking her not me" Vinnie paled at his statement and then covered his mouth.

"Oh, good so you admit that you were there. So now let's get to the part of you tell me where this all happened and who owns and operates that particular place?"

"I can't tell you, I have promised to not reveal the location." I leaned in way close to his face.

"You will tell me or I will personally pull every pubic hair one at a time from your that sad sack that you call your balls. Then I will take great pleasure in making sure that you are properly circumcised. Want to make sure that you have no extra skin on the pencil dick of yours and then if I still can't manage to get the information that I need, I will let Stephanie take her turn, and I am sure that she knows a few family secrets that you do not want getting back to your lovely wife and father in law. I think that once she is done with you, you will wish that you were dead." I saw him gulp and then take a deep breath. Then he just shook his head.

I felt Tank step up behind me and then move me out of the way. He grasped the back of his head and then slam it down on the desk in front of him.

"Know I believe that you were asked a question, and I want you to answer it, because you have hurt the two people in this world that I care the most for and I will not take another minute of you jerk us around, do you understand?" He all but whispered to the rat. I let a feral smile cross my face. He started stammering.

"I can't tell you, they will never let me back in there if I tell you where it was. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I just wanted to enjoy the show, I did not know that they had you all there. We didn't even know that you all were missing, it was just like you all went into hiding. The guys were here asking about if we had seen you, but that was before that night." Tears had started to fall from his face, by this time, but luckily he had managed to hold his bladder.

"Who owns the club?" I asked.

"Martin. Martin Migilon… Migiloni. His name is Martin Migiloni. He owns the land that the house is on."

"Where is the house Vinnie?" Tank asked. Vinnie started to shake his head, but then Tank slammed his head down on the desk again. "Where is the fucking house?" he growled.

"It is Trenton West. In the gated community the house is on the hill." He muttered out.

"See it wasn't that hard." I smiled up at Tank and then slide my gun back into my belt. We made our way back out to the car and pointed our way to Rangeman and back to our Babe.

SPOV

I was pacing, I should have gone with them. I could not understand why my cousin of all people would not help us get out of there, or at least send help to get us out of there. Of course we were released the next morning, so he may have not have had time to get someone out there, but at the same time he had known where we were and has said nothing to anyone about where we were.

About an hour after they had left, I could feel the tingle at the base of my neck. I walked into the foyer opening the door to the apartment waiting on the guys to make their way back to me. I heard the elevator ding and I threw myself into the arms of the first person to catch me. It was Tank, I could tell by his smell and the way his body fit against mine. I then pulled myself and flung my body at Ric.

"Babe, it is okay, we got what we needed with minimal damage. We are safe, you are safe." He wiped the tears that had slipped from my eyes and then leaned in and kissed me.

"Make love to me." I whispered. "Both of you, I need to feel connected to you both right now." Ric pulled me closer to his body wrapping both of my legs around his body and carried me back into the apartment. I heard the apartment door close and the dead bolt slide into place. Ric never stopped just walked into the bedroom.

"Ric, you want us on lock down?" Ric just nodded and then laid me on the bed.

"I will right back Babe" Then he stood and made his way out of the room. I climbed off the bed and followed him where he had disappeared. I was shocked to see the changes that have been made to his home office.

"Wow, what has been going on in here?" I asked. Ric turned around at my question.

"Just some government contracts that are extremely sensitive that cannot be managed down on the control room floor. Babe, I am not even supposed to let you know about these cases, but I need you to know about them because I need you to be here with us right now."

"I understand, I will help in any way that I can, just let me know what I can do."  
"Well right now, I need to lock this place up, so that we cannot be disturbed. Then we are going to make love to you. After that we will work on this case. It may be a few days before we surface again." I nodded as long as there was food, then I will be happy. He smiled at me and then proceeded to enter in a code on the keyboard in front of him. I could hear things all over the apartment lock and seal us in the apartment. I walked out to the living room, to see that the windows and the balcony door had steel doors covering them along with the front door to the apartment. Tank was standing in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water.

"It is okay Baby, we have food and we also have a way for Ella to get us food, even in lock down, so we will not be without." I nodded and walked over into his arms. He gathered me and kissed my curls. "How about I take you to bed and make love to you all night, if Ric is lucky, we will let him join in." I heard a growl from behind me.

"Over my dead body, will I not have a chance to make love to my woman?"

"She is our woman"

"Boys, we can share, and we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves." As I was talking I sauntered over to the bedroom door, and slipped off my shirt and was tugging off my bra as I walked in to the bedroom. Disappearing from site, I could hear the groans coming in from behind me.

TBC...


	9. Lock Down

**Smut warning, just letting you know it has been a few chapters since that was needed but just a forewarning. Crys**

Chapter 9 Lock Down

RPOV

Watching Steph disappear into the bedroom, after her little strip tease had me hard as a fucking rock. I started following her towards the bedroom. I could feel Tank behind me. He slipped his arms around my waist, pulling my cock free. I froze as I felt him stroke my cock. Fuck was I going to cum. I felt something warm envelop my balls, I look down to see my Babe, on her knees, suck and licking my balls, I can feel her fingers working on my puckered hole. She finally pushes past the barrier and then she started massaging my prostrate. I can feel my orgasm starting to surface. Tank has move his hands down to start caressing Babe's breast. She hums which sends me over the edge. After Babe swallows my cum she stands and jumps into Tank's arms. He kisses her and wraps her legs around his waist and carries her to the bedroom. I follow behind, watching them. I sit in the chair near the bed. Watching as Tank starts kissing down Babe's body. He starts sucking on her pert nipples and down her stomach finally reaching her pussy where he licks and sucks and kisses. He brings her to orgasm before I know it. I stand and make my way over to the bed. I lay down and start sucking on my Babe's pussy. Tank and Steph start sucking on my cock and balls, I feel a tongue at my ass. I moan which sends my Babe over. I then suck Tank's massive cock into my mouth sucking and humming. He reaches his release. I pull him from my mouth and then pull myself and sheath his massive cock in my ass. I purr. It feels so fucking good. I pull my Babe close, flip her so that she is facing Tank and slam my cock into her dripping pussy. Tank starts pounding into me, I deliver the same for Steph. We all find release only to be right back on edge again. When our bodies are finally sated it is hours later, we all lay there panting. Steph curls into my arms and falls asleep. I drift off after her.

I am awoke hours later to feeling of the bed bouncing, I roll over to see, Tank slamming his cock into Steph riding her doggy style, she is moaning and purring, and screaming his name as she cums. I slide underneath her. My cock already hard. Tank has pulled out of her pussy, I can feel lube dripping on my cock. I slip in her pussy and then feel Tank push his way into her ass. He starts moving and I start a rhythm that will keep our woman on edge. She cums and then cums and just when I think that she can't take much more, she cums once more, hard and long and then passes out. I roar in pleasure right behind her. Tank follows suit. We lay her on the bed. I place my hand on her cheek, making sure that she is alright. A few minutes later she comes around.

"Baby, are you alright?" Tank asks. She nods.

"What happened?"

"You passed out" I answer. Then kiss her lips.

"I have never done that before." She giggles.

"Well, Babe it seems that we know how to love your body." I sit up and come up behind Tank's and slip my cock in his ass. I pound into him hard, which makes him shot cum across the bed. He likes having his prostate fucked like this. I pound harder noticing that he is still hard. He grabs Babe a slips his cock into her letting my movements fuck her, it is like making love to both of them at the same time. I feel Tank start to tremor below me, and my Babe is starting to moan, I feel the spring in me ready to snap. I feel myself go over the edge which drives my lovers over the edge.

SPOV

Last night had been amazing, we made love until we had to rest and then we would start all over again. I awoke about 10 mins ago to an empty bed. I frowned and then smiled. I climbed out of bed and took care of Mother Nature and brushed my teeth. Not bothering with a robe or anything, I headed to the kitchen.

The boys were at the dining room table, Ranger was on the dining room table Tank was sucking his magnificent cock and fucking him with a dildo at the same time. Ric was moaning. Tank let go of Ric's cock, just as Ric spurt cum from his cock. Only for it to be sucked right back in. Tank looked up at me as I made my way over to the table. I straddled Ric's face and he started eating my pussy, drinking from it like he was a dying man. I leaned down and sucked Ric's cock into my mouth while Tank started fucking him with the dildo harder. Ric cam again. I let it shot across my breasts. Tank then pulled out the dildo from Ric's ass and handed it to Ric, who then pushed it into my ass. I moaned and then cam. Tank slammed his hard throbbing cock into Ric's ass. I noticed another dildo on the table, I grabbed it and lubed before sliding it home in Tank's puckered hole. He moaned and then reached behind him to turn on the vibration.

After we finally go to eat breakfast, Tank and Ric went to get some work done. I was still horny as hell. So I took one of the dildos and started fucking myself with it, I can't remember ever being this horny.

"Tank" I screamed out as I cam. Tank came out of the office and gave me a funny look.

"Baby you know that the two of us would have taken care of that for you?"

"Yeah but you guys were busy working."

"Babe, I was sucking Tank's cock, he was sucking mine. That is not work. That is fucking foreplay. We can't seem to get enough of each other."

"I was thinking the same thing."

TPOV

The next three days went much like the first one. Ric and I did not get much work done, we spent the entire few days thinking with our dicks. Baby was just as bad. We would think we were sated then, we would find her masturbating, in the shower, on the couch, in the kitchen.

Our last night in lock down, we all decided that we should get some work done, so she went to take a bath and we buckled down and tried to work. After several hours, Ric and I had completed everything that we needed to. We were off to find our Baby. She was still sitting in the bath, I climbed in behind her and Ric stood in front of her. She started sucking his cock, while grinding against me.

The rest of the night was spent making love to each other, the best part of the night was when Steph and I finally told each other that they were in love with each other, Ric admitted his feelings for us as well, this lead to another sweet sensual round of love making before we all fell asleep, tangled with each other. We were awoken to the sound of the land line ringing. Ric got to the phone before I could,'

"Someone better be dead" He then pushed the speaker button.

"Awe my rabbits how are you?" Steph froze in my arms.

"How did you get this number?" Ric asked.

"Oh, I have my ways."

"What do you want from us?" Steph asked.

"I want you all to know that we are not done with you all yet, I need for the three of you to come to 1248 Teller Crowne Lane at 8 pm on Friday."

"Why the fuck would we do that?"

"Oh, Ms. Plum you do have a lovely family, your nieces would do ever so well, at my club, don't you think?"  
"Please, we will do whatever you need for us to do, just leave my family alone."

"Good, now Mr. Manoso, do I have to make the same threat with your lovely nieces and nephews, so many to choose from let me think….. OH, I know that gorgeous daughter of yours will make a marvelous addition to any market sale."

"You touch her and I will kill you." Ric growled out.

"Tsk, tsk Mr. Manoso, that temper of yours will only make things worse. Now remember come alone." Then the line disconnected. Ric threw the phone, it hit the wall and shattered.

"Baby, we will protect you just like last time, but at least this time, someone will know where we are. We should be able to bring down this sick twisted bastard." She nods and buries her head in my chest. I pull her close and then Ric, I know that we need to have something that will let Lester and Bobby know where we all are at any given time.

"Ric, we need to place GPS devices." He nods.

"I think that you are right. It may be the only way."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Baby asks.

"Well, we are all going to have tracking devices placed under our skin so that we can be traced."

"What?"

TBC...


	10. The House at the End of the Lane

Chapter 10 The House at the End of the Lane

SPOV

I was nervous and scared, the boys seemed clam about what was really going to happen. I drifted off in thought about what had happened on Wednesday. After the phone call, we made our way down to the third floor, where Bobby was waiting for us to place the GPS trackers. I was not overly excited about having this placed on my body, but knew that I needed to keep Ranger's and my nieces safe. After having the devices placed, we were given antibiotics again, to help with anything that might happen when we turned ourselves over on Friday. I was pulled from memory as the car came to a stop at the gate of the house that we were to report to tonight. I felt a hand slide into mine.

"It's okay Baby, we will protect you, and we will be with you the whole time." I nodded and squeezed Tank's hand. The gates opened before us. Ric drove up to the house, where there was a guard. He was standing there as if he was waiting on us. He motioned for Ric to roll down the window, which Ric did.

"You are expected, if you can exit the vehicle and then join your lovely lady in the back I will take you where you need to be?" Ric nodded and then proceeded to exit the car. He opened the door next to me, I scooted over to allow him to enter the vehicle. He grabbed my hand giving me a kiss on the wrist. I could feel his tension he was bidding his time. I squeezed his hand back letting him know that we would be okay. I kissed my lips softly and sweetly. The guard seated himself in the car and placed it in drive, before, driving around to the back of the house and towards the back house. He pulled to a stop, Ric helped me from the vehicle, and Tank placed his hand on the small of my back for support as he grabbed Ric's hand. We followed the guard up to this house. He knocked on the door in three rapid sharp knocks. The door opened, and inside was another guard. He stepped to the side allowing us entrance. Tank stepped in first, Ric guided me through next and then he followed. When we were safely within the house. The first guard led us towards a room off to the left.

"He has been waiting for you." The guard made note. We all nodded. He knocked on the door. We heard a faint enter come from the other side. He opened the door and allowed us to enter. What was in the room was, well let's just say was not what I had been expecting to see.

TPOV

The guard lead us to room, with a short knock, followed by an enter on the other side, the door was opened and we were then ushered into the room, I again went first only to see, the rat man, completely naked and riding the biggest cock that I have ever seen, in front of him was a woman sucking his small, soft cock. The look of pleasure on his face, was then turned into a smile as he saw the three of us come into the room.

"Oh, my bunnies are here" he squeals with glee then he moans and the big guy beneath him started bucking as he was reaching his edge. Baby turned and burrowed into my chest. Ric placed his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down soothing her. He whispered in her ear asking if she was okay, she nodded in my chest. I pulled her further into my chest wanting to comfort her. We stood and watched as the rat man, rode the big man's cock, the man below him had cum at least twice while we were standing there. The rat man's cock finally started to get hard and he moaned as the big man was hitting his prostrate. The girl on her knees in front of him, was lifted and then she was sunk down on his meager penis. With every thrust the big man made, it drove the rat man inside of her. She started moaning. I could see clearly that she was high on something, based on the glassiness of her eyes.

"Okay we are here, what do you want from us?" Ric asked he moaned.

"Ugh, what I want is to test another drug on my bunnies, you all were the best that we have ever tested on, and we thought that this drug would not be ready for months, but we managed to get a few vials ready for you three to test."

"Why would we do that?" I asked.

"I will not repeat myself, Mr. Manoso's daughter is a lovely thing, I would so love to see what this drug would do to her system, while she is riding my man dingo here." I could hear a growl come from Ric. Steph placed her hand on his, I could feel some of the tension leave his body at her touch. "Anyway, you are the only three that we have that could be tested on."  
"What does that mean?" Baby asked.

"OHHHH, it means that…. We…. be …. Testing, oh fuck that feels so fucking good" he started bucking wildly and just about the time that we thought he would cum, he slowed. "Oh baby, you know how to ride me don't you, bad girl." He smacked her on the ass. "Anyways, as I was saying, we need a group of three to see if the drug works."

"If we do this, we want you to guarantee that this will be the last time that you will never contact us again?"

"My bunnies, if the three of you are still the three of you when you leave here then I will set you free." We all nodded. "Gil will show you to your room" We all exited the room, we could hear him pounding away on that poor girl as he rode the big man. I just shook my head.

RPOV

Gil, the guard, showed us to a room, when he opened the door, I realized that it was the same room that we had been in before. Babe, gasped as she entered the room and buried herself in Tank's chest.

"It feels like yesterday, but at the same time like a lifetime ago." Tank said.

"I feel the same way" smiling at him and the woman in his arms.

"I need the three of you to strip." Gil said from the doorway. Babe start to head to the bathroom. "Ms. Plum, I need for you to strip here in front of me, that way I can make sure that you are not hiding something." She nodded and then stood behind Tank as she slipped off her clothes, Tank and I both just stripped down, our nudity did not bother either of us. "Mr. Armstrong, will be by here, after his activities for the evening have ended." We all nod and he gathers the clothing and then leaves the room.

"Well, what should we do?" Babe asks.

"I think that we should sleep, not sure what they have planned, but we will need to rest." Tank said. I nodded in agreement. I pulled Babe close and gave her a hard and rough kiss.

"I love you." I whispered to her before I made my way over to Tank he pulled me into his arms and then slammed his lips down on mine, taking the kiss deeper. When he pulled back. I again whispered. "I love you" to him. I watched as Tank pulled Steph into his embrace and kissed her just as passionately as I had, I could feel the jealousy seeking its way back up.

"I love you Baby"

"I love you too Tank" After that we all made our way to the bed climbing in. Steph slept in the middle between us. This just how we have always slept since we have gotten together. It did not take us long to all fall asleep.

The next thing that I realize is that I am being pulled out of the bed, by two large men, one I recognize as the man dingo from last night. I am pulled from the room, where my lovers are still sleeping and then, down the hall and into another room. I notice that this room is more sensual than the previous room, I also see that they is an observation deck that surrounds the room, and we have just been made the show again. I am strapped to a Saint Andrew's cross, the cross is sturdy and I won't be able to break it down. I am left there after they have be strapped in. The room is dark except for a few candles, I notice the bed also has restraints on it. I am lost in thought about what will happen to us when. I the door to the room opens and the guards are bringing my Babe and she is fighting them.

"Let me go you sick twisted bastards." They let her go and then throw her on the bed. They start to strap her down, but she is still fighting them, finally they give her a shot of something, which brings an animalistic scream from me.

"Let her go, what the fuck are you doing to my woman?"

"You will see in good time my bunny. The fun is about to start." The rat man or Mr. Armstrong as he known. He is wearing leather pants and no shirt and has a whip in his hand. He slaps the whip lightly across my chest.

Another hour passes, before they bring in Tank, they have him restrained. He looks pissed and worried.

"Tank, it is okay, we are both here and we are safe." I tell him

"For now." Says the rat. Steph starts to come too.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"They sedated her, she was fighting them when they went to tie her down to the bed." Tank made his way over to her on the bed.

"Baby, wake up, are you okay? Please be okay?" She moaned and then groaned. I was watching and waiting to see those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Come back to me, Babe, please." I saw her eyes flutter. "Babe, I love you please come back to me." When those words were uttered her eyes popped, she looked around the room.

"Tank, where is Ranger, he was just here?"

"I am right here, Babe." She tried to sit up but her restraints would not allow her, she looked at the cuffs on her arms. She then lifted her head and looked at me. I could see the tears in her eyes. Tank wrapped his arms around her, and gave her the comfort that I could not physical do at the moment. So I offered her in words.

"I love you Babe, I love you and we will protect you." Tank was nodding in her hair that we would protect her."

"The bond with the three of you is stronger than the last time that you were all here. This will be fantastic. Give them all the shots." I watched as the guard administer the drug to Tank first and then Babe. Then they approached me, I was tied down and could not move. The liquid inside of mine looked different than theirs. "Now my bunnies, enjoy yourselves." He was up on the observation deck. My Babe's eyes dilated I could see the frenzy coming back in her eyes. Tank started stroking his cock. I could feel myself getting turned on. I could feel the pressure building of an orgasm. Tank started to stroke harder and my Babe was about to go off the edge and she couldn't even touch herself. Tank leaned over and kissed her hard and then got off the bed and came over to me.

"Ric, I am going to fuck her now, and I need for you to be okay with it. Not that there is much that you could do about it right at the moment." I nodded. He sank to his knees and sucked my cock into his mouth. He bobbed on it a few times and then pulled away and headed back over to the bed. He kissed up her feet and her calves. I was starting to get mad, that was my woman and he was touching my woman. I didn't want him touching her. I growled out. Steph lifted her head to look at me and she had that look in her eye that told me that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Fuck she love to fuck him. I can't believe this. I stared at them in horror that they would do this right in front of me. That was when it hit me this must be the drug that is making me feel this way. I looked down at my crotch and noticed that it was hard. I sunk into the cross, and watched. My man had his face buried in my woman's pussy and even from here I could hear the slurping and sucking as he devoured her. She was moaning and purring as he did the look of ecstasy. I feel my orgasm erupt from my body as Steph falls over the edge. It is as if, that the pleasure her body receives, is the same that mine receives. Huh.

TBC...


	11. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 11 The Beginning of the End

TPOV

After what seemed like forever, the drug leaves my system, I hope that our trackers are still working and that the guys are trying to get us out of here. I don't know that was going on with Ric and Steph, but they seem to be linked to each other somehow. That drug must be some kind of trip not really sure if that is something that I will ever want to try, but it seems to have drained both of them of any kind of strength that they would have had. I know that we are still trying to find our way through all this in our relationship and having to basically turn ourselves over to the maniac that started all of this is kind of twisted, but I know that we all love each other and that we are striving to make sure that we find our way through this. I feel Steph start to stir beside me, I also know that we are still being watched, we were released from our confines, after she and Ric passed out in pleasure. We were left in this room, man I hope that the guys are one their way.

"Mmmh, Tank what happened?" Steph asks.

"You passed out from the orgasm that you received."

"How is Ric? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Baby, he is fine. He passed out same as you, it was like nothing that I have ever seen before."

"Has he woken up yet?" I shook my head, he was breathing but he had yet to wake up from his pleasure. I hope that he would soon so that we both knew that he would be okay.

"We will wait a little long just to make sure that he is okay. I will wake him"

"Okay, he seemed angry before, watching us, do you think that he is jealous of the two of us and what we share?"

"Well, you were jealous of the two of us and what we were sharing not that long ago, so it would make sense that he would be feeling the same thing that you were, he is not use to sharing and he likes it even less than you do."

"I understand where he could be coming from, what I don't understand is you don't ever seem to show that emotion? Do you get jealous?"

"Sometimes, but I understand that it is normal for me to have those emotions, I also know that as long as it is just the three of us that we will be okay." She nodded into my chest as I held her. I knew that she needed some time to process those thoughts, and I was willing to give her what she needed.

RPOV

I peeked my eyes open and saw that I was in the same room that I was in before except now I was laying in the bed with my Babe and Tank. I was glad that we were all still together. I turned my head and saw that my Babe was laying cuddled into Tank's chest and he was holding her like he was the most precious thing in the world. I rolled over to my side and saw that my Babe was wide awake and that she was staring at me with a smile that was so beautiful, it took my breath away.

"Hey" she said in a whisper.

"Babe"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but okay."

"Tank was starting to worry about you, you had not come around by the time that I did and he thought that you might before me. I think that drug is a trip and I want to get out of here." She said out in a rush, she was nervous and scared and she rambled when she was both of those things.

"I know Babe me too. I want to make sure that we all safe and that we never have to go through this again." She nodded. I placed my hand on her back and rubbed it back and forth, I could sense her calming now that she knew that I was okay and that I was wanting the same thing that she was. I starting thinking about why in the world the rat bastard wanted us, more so why he thought that we would be the perfect combination for a relationship, the threat was always there that he would separate us, but he had never really acted on that threat even thou we seemed to push him towards that threat every time. She climbed over Tank and snuggled into my chest.

"I love you" she whispered. "I want to us to be okay, when we get out of here, even more so, I want to make sure that we can function in this relationship. I can't live without you and I know that you need Tank as well."

"Babe, we will get out of here, let's just focus on trying to survive, right now." She nods and then kisses my right over my heart. I know that no matter what happens I will have my Babe in my arms when this is all over. I felt Tank shift behind her and then I felt him wrap his arm around the both of us.

"You three are the most sickening sweet couple that I have ever met. The fact that we were trying our hardest to divide the three of you so that we could test out a different type of drug, but it seems that the three of you are just that the three of you." I felt Babe tremble in my arms. I also notice that Bobby was standing in the shadows watching what was going on. I met Tank's eyes and knew that the Calvary had arrived and it was only a matter of time before we were going to be free of this maniac and his drugs, and then we could really start to live our lives. Before, I could get to lost in thought the rat bastard started talking again.

"Now string up the girl." I kissed Babe on the temple. She was crying. Two men that had entered the room strung her up to the same cross that I was strapped to not that long ago. "Let's see if she likes watching as much as you did." Tank caught my eyes and silently told me that it would be okay that she might get a little upset but we would all survive this. Tank was then forced on his knees where he was completely exposed to me. "I think that you know what we want you to do." I got up from the bed and walked over to my Babe, I kissed her on the lips.

"I love you" I whispered to her. She nodded.

"I love you back." She said through her tears. I walked back over to Tank and stroked my now hard again cock. Then slammed home.

SPOV

When they strung me up, I was scared, when Ric came over and kissed me sweetly and told me that he loved me, I knew that something was up. Then way that his eyes, looked up towards the viewing area. It was when he started heading back to the bed where Tank was that I caught both Lester and then Cal sitting in different areas of the observation deck, did I know that we were going too saved and that they were just looking for the right moment to get us out of here. When I looked back towards the bed, I saw that Ric had just slammed into Tank's ass. I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He closed his eyes. I made eye contact with Tank and watched as he mouthed that he loved me. I mouthed it back to him, and then I looked back to Ric and he had caught our exchange, both men, were watching me as Ric made love to Tank. I knew that they wanted to make sure that I was okay with what was happening and that they still wanted me just as much as I wanted them. They wanted to be with me. I then let my eyes find the man responsible for all this pain and his was jerking off, to the little show below him. He was just about to shoot his load when I noticed Hector standing behind him. Just as the man's eyes rolled back into his head, Hector sliced his throat with a knife. I heard grunting from the bed in front of me and I made eye contact with the men that I love. Ric was right on the edge, I knew that he was close, Tank was stroking his own cock and was just as close.

"Tank, baby does that feel good, the way that Ric pounds into you like that?"  
"Yes, Baby, it does, the only thing that feels better than this is when you are beneath me, and I can see your eyes go cobalt just before you go over the edge."

"Tankie, I want you to cum for me, close your eyes and imagine that I am writhing below you, and that you massive cock is inside of me." With those words he shot his load all over the bed, and with that he pulled Ric over the edge with him.

"Fuck Tank" Ric screamed as he came. Just as Ric pulled out of Tank, the door to the room that we are in slams open and in walks Bobby and Lester, with a smirk on their faces.

"You all ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" Lester asks.

"Fuck, yes." We all answered.

TBC...

 **I think that there will be one more chapter here, before we wrap this up. I hope that one chapter will be enough.**

 **Crys**


	12. From the Other Side

Chapter 12 From the Other Side.

SPOV

Once Ric and Tank had recovered from their little show, we were handed something to cover ourselves up with. Lester and Bobby were directing people all over the room, I knew that something was up and it was about to come to head.

"What the fuck took so long?" Tank barked.

"We ran into some complications" Lester barked.

"What kind of complications?" I asked.

"Well Beautiful, it seems that the three of you were not his only victims, the whole house is full of women ranging from age like 6 to 30. He also has men of varying age, all stoned out of their mind and they were fully loaded if you know what I mean. We had to call in the feds and the police before we were able to do anything."

"How long?" Ranger asked. Lester looked at his shoes. Bobby all of a sudden thought that the ceiling looked very interesting. "How long?" he growled again. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You have been here three days."

"THREE DAYS" he yelled.

"Yeah, three days, after you all drove off, we followed you, just like we planned. Then all of a sudden your signals went out. We could not find you. The next morning Hector was able to boost the signal and we were able to track the gps on the car to the house. Once we knew where you were, we needed to be able to get inside the house to see what was going on and where you all were being held." Bobby picked up where Lester stopped.

"Then Saturday night we noticed that people started pulling up to the house like they were having a party. So we join in the crowd and were granted access to the house, Les, Cal and I started taking tours of the house and that is when noticed the amount of bad things that were going on here and that was just what we could find. This house is just not a sex club, it is also a brothel, and from what we can see now they also have been manufacturing drugs, not just the ones that you all have been given, but others as well." Bobby then shook his head, like he was trying to shake the memory from his mind. "We were here all night Saturday, looking for the three of you. Not a trace. It was not until I overheard Bomber's screams from this room that I knew where they were keeping the three of you."

"I have to say that the three of you are a sight to be seen together." This came from Lester, who was then hit in the head by Bobby.

"How many?" I ask with a shaky voice. I was not really sure that I wanted to know the answer but I knew that I was not the only one that was asking the question either.

"There were about 30 here in the house that acted as sex slaves, then about 15 in the barn behind the house that looked as if they would be sold any day now into a new life that I am not sure that they were have liked." I shivered at that thought. Tank gathered me in his arms comforting me. He leaned down a whispered in my ear that it would be okay and that we had in a way help save the girls lives. I nodded and then he kissed my forehead. I wrapped the sheet around my body a little tighter, I was feeling a little exposed. Ric came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be, this has not been easy and knowing that it almost over makes all that has happened even harder." I nodded knowing exactly what he was thinking.

TPOV

I finally made my way out of the room of torture as Steph called it out of the house, I could see the girls being loaded up in busses that had been brought to take the girls and the men to secure location until their families could be notified and that they could be questioned about what had all happened inside this house. I made my way over to one of our SUV's and found a go bag ready for me, I took out a pair of cargos and slipped them on under the sheet that I was currently wearing like a skirt. Once they were up I dropped the sheet and rummaged for a shirt, from there I knew that I would need to start working on getting evidence secure and calling the General letting him know that we had obtained our goal and the mission was complete.

RPOV

I held my Babe, and we made our way out of the house, I knew that Tank had already gone before us, he needed to contact the General and let him know that the mission was a success and that the bastard that had taken his little girl was now dead, and the ring of human trafficking was now destroyed. This had been a hard mission, one that I did not think that I would ever have to see let alone live through, but it was the only chance that we had to get the bastard and make sure that it did not happen to anyone else. Once I was again donning clothing I went to see the barn where the women had been held that were being sold to the highest bidder. I needed to see that if by chance that I could locate Lacey. I knew that my Babe would be on the buses doing the same thing, she was at this point just doing the job that she was given to complete this mission, hopefully we would be able to top what we were given and find the general's daughter.

In the barn, there were several chain link cells, each cell had a door that was locked with a chain, and inside of each there was a bucket many of them throughout the room were filled with body waste from the girls that had been stored there. I could feel the rage rise up in me, these women were treated no better than animals, hell animals were treated better. I started search through the pile of jewelry that was on the table looking for a locket that would mean that Lacey had been here. The locket was very detailed and it was inscribed with her name on it. The General was looking for closure and he would get it, even if it meant that I spent the next six months looking for a clue of where his daughter had gone then I would. I was sorting the pile looking for the locket. It was then that I saw a silver heart, near the bottom of the pile. I smiled hoping that I had found the evidence that I was looking for.

SPOV

After changing into something more comfortable than the sheet that I had been wearing, I started searching the busses that were housing the men and women that were found in the house and the barn on the property. Most of them were scared and some were angry. I climbed on the first bus walking the aisle checking to see if I could find the girl that had launched this whole mission to begin with. I had a picture with me, making sure that I did not forget the details that I had memorized months ago. The first bus did not have her on it, I really hoped that she was here amongst all of these victims, because I knew that Ranger would not give up until he had the evidence that he needed whether that was that we found her, or we found evidence that she was here. After dismounting the first bus, I started checking the other busses. When I stepped onto the last bus, my Spidey sense went off and I knew that I was about to uncover, something big.

TPOV

I watched as Steph and Ric dressed, and I had a short conversation with the head of the task force that was leading the raid, and then I found the Sat phone that I needed to make this hard phone call with, the phone rang twice and then there was a gruff hello from the other side.

"Sir"

"Corporal"

"We have successfully shut down the ring and are now in a cleanup stage."

"Have you found her?"

"Not yet, Sir but we are currently searching, I will be back in touch with you as soon as I have news, just wanted to update you on the progress at this time."

"I understand, son. Please keep me updated and dismissed." I hung up the phone and sighed, please let us find this girl, for the last six months we have been tracking her down trying to find a way to infiltrate this ring and get this girl back, nothing that we have tried has worked until, we posed as potential victims did we finally get anywhere with this case. We were not expecting to be taken that first time it had come as a complete shock to us, but thank goodness we were not separated and that we knew that it was possibility that we would have to perform. I can't wait for the revenge that I know that my Baby will take out on her perverted cousin. I knew that she had something planned, just not sure what her devious mind had thought out. I knew that I needed to make sure that we got a strong conviction for this case, I knew that the rat bastard had not survived, I knew that Hector had eliminated him in the raid. I sighed and then made my way to the communication center, that way we all knew what was going on, I would know if and when we found Lacey. Ric had told me before we began all of this that he would not give up until he found the evidence to know what had happened to Lacey or until we found her.

RPOV

I pulled the locket from the pile and smiled, I flipped over the heart and my heart skipped a beat, the locket read Lacey. I smiled, she is here, just then I heard the radio break through, with my Babe's voice.

" _I found her, she is here."_

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she seems fine, she is shook up and scared out of her mind, her eyes are glassed over and she…" the radio went silent, I was not sure what had just happened.

"Babe, she is what?" I asked.

"Baby, is everything okay?" Stephanie was still not answering. I broke out in a sweat and then in a run, to get to her, to make sure that she was okay. I was just coming around the side of the house, when I saw her she was standing there in Tank's arms. He turned his head to look at me, like he sensed when I had come around the house. We made eye contact, he nodded his head to my unanswered question. He then darted his eyes to the ambulance that was close by. I made my way to the ambulance, inside was a what can only be described as girl, she matched the description of Lacey, but this girl dirty and she had a look in her eyes that was lost. That was not what drew my attention, her belly was protruding out, if I had to guess, I would say that she was about four or five months along.

"Lacey" I called out to her. Her head popped up, fear in her eyes. "I am Ric, I know your dad and he sent me to come and get you. You are safe and after we make sure that you are alright, we will call your dad and he will come get you and take you home."

"How long….how long have you been looking for me?"

"For just under 6 months." She nodded.

"Thank you." I nodded not sure what to say to that. I stayed with her for a few more moments. Once she was cleared by the medic, I helped her down and we walked over to the SUV where Tank and Babe were. Tank handed me his Sat phone. I dialed the number for the General. It rang twice and then there was a quick answer.

"Hello."

"Sir, we have her, she is safe."

"I want to talk to my daughter."

"Yes, sir." I handed the phone to Lacey, she gave a hesitant hello, to the man desperate on the other side. I stepped aside to give them a moment alone. I walked over to my Babe, I pulled her into my arms. "You scared me when you didn't answer me." She burrowed into my chest.

"When I found her I was relieved that she was safe and that she was alive, and then she stood, I was shocked to see that she was pregnant. It kind of shocked me." I kissed her forehead then leaned my forehead against her gather strength knowing that we were safe and that she was with me here right now. She sighed in contentment. "We are almost done, then we can relax and really enjoy ourselves." I nodded again.

TPOV

I was listening to the radio waiting on something to tell me what my partners were uncovering, listening to Ric lose it over the radio, I knew that he felt that something was wrong, I was out of the command center and running towards her. She was helping a girl out of the bus, and now I understood why she had gone radio silent. She was in shock. I made my way over to her and pulled her into my arms after she helped Lacey into the ambulance to be check out now and make sure that she was okay. I felt Ric staring at us and I gave him a nod to the unsaid question that was in his eyes, I knew that he was worried about her, but I also knew that he wanted to know what happened, my eyes darted to the ambulance that held the General's daughter. After Ric climbed aboard.

"Steph, it is going to be a long night, let's get something to eat and wait for Ric and Lacey." She nodded and we got some coffee and grabbed a sandwich. I helped her into the SUV, we were there for about 30 minutes before Ric came over with Lacey. I handed him the phone. Ric called the General and then handed the phone to Lacey. He stepped back to allow them to have a private moment. Ric gathered Steph into his arms, they were talking to each other, and he was making sure that she was okay to reassure himself that nothing had happened to her.

The sun was rising before we were able to leave the seen. Steph and Lacey had curled up in the back of the SUV and fell asleep. I watched them for the longest time. We were now at the airport waiting on the flight that would reunite Lacey with her father and the signal that would end this mission that had turned our entire world upside down.

SPOV

It has been a month since the night that we were rescued from that horrible house. After waiting on the scene for what felt like forever, we headed to the airport to wait on the flight that the General had taken after he had talked to his daughter. We waited in the terminal, for the flight to arrive. Once we had seen them off, we headed over to our own plane and took the private jet that Rangeman owns and headed for someplace sunny.

I was lying on the beach topless, soaking in the sun. I needed some time to myself this morning and the boys were out doing their jog thing. See after we arrived on the island, the three of us managed to fuck on every flat surface and even a few others in the house that Ranger had on his own private island. We should have had enough to last a few months, but we could not seem to get enough of each other. It did not seem that we were able to stop. Like now I knew that the boys were done with their run and were in the shower having a little fun. The drug that was given to me during that last night, seemed to leave a residual effect, Ranger and I could always tell, when the other was about to cum and we would still have an orgasm at the same time. It was weird at first but the first time that we were alone together it had been the best sex of my life. Tank and I would wait till he was trying to get some work done and then we would start playing around with each other. It never failed to bring him back to the bedroom with us. I was really starting to enjoy the after effects of that drug. The sun was blocked from my body, I opened my eyes to see Ric standing over me.

"What are you doing Babe?"

"Just getting some sun"

"What is wrong? I know you better than that." I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to have some time to myself." He raised an eyebrow.

"Try again."

"I'm late" Ric looked at my eyes for a few moments, then sat down hard in the sand next to me. "Come on let's go back to the house."

"Babe" I turned back to him. "You think that you are?" he smiled and placed his hand on my stomach. I shrugged. "Do you want a baby?" I shook my head no.

"I want what we have right now, what the three of us have managed to obtain after all of the craziness that we have gone through over the last few months." He nodded. The next morning, I started the boys held me as we shared what could have been, and with the look in the eyes of the guys what might be.

The End.

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the story. Not sure how this ending will sit with all of you. Thank you all for reading and for all the support that you have given me over the almost year that it took for me to write it.**

 **Crys**


End file.
